Wrestling with Your Emotions
by Stunned Monkey
Summary: Jade is raising her daughter on her own. When an option to make more money wrestling comes up she takes a chance. She will be grappling with more than the wrestlers as she falls head over heels for Tori Vega. AU, Jori, Warning: Violence and Language and Beck hating.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I do not own or operate the characters from Victorious. I just keep them alive. Someone else owns them and has already made a fortune from them. **

**This story takes place in an alternate universe. It doesn't follow my other story arcs. This story will have some violence and bad adult words. If you don't want to read that kind of thing then I am sure there are other fine stories you could read. If you do like stories about strong women who don't take anything from anyone, this story is for you.**

**If you are a Beck fan, too bad. I despise him and always make him a villain that gets his in the end. Throughout the series he was the weakest written character and really wasn't that good of an actor. My writing might trigger anger by Beck fans. Good! I don't care.**

**Trust me there will be Jori, but we aren't there quite yet. Enjoy S.M.**

Wrestling with Your Emotions

Chapter 1: Making an Impression

The dark room smelled of sweat and menthol liniment. The din of weights slamming and people yelling and grunting. This was the open tryouts for the local professional wrestling promotion Wrestling Aliance of Michigan.

W.A.M. only opened its gym every two years to new talent that wants a chance to be a ring star. They ranged through the armories and union halls throughout the thumb of Michigan based out of Port Huron. It was owned and operated by retired ring legend Drop Kick Derek Oliver and his son Beck "The Brat" Oliver.

This was not the bigtime, it wasn't even the small time, but they did put on a good show. One wrestler was actually signed to the W.W.U. and became a big TV star. You can watch him throw his weight around every Tuesday night on The Wrestling Network.

There were lots of guys at the tryout with stars in their eyes, but that was not why Jade was tying up her tired old boots and taping her weak wrist. She was employed in the auto plant at one time, but when the company moved all the jobs to other countries she found herself out of work. After that she got a job at Wal-Market like everyone else in town. Wal-Market was good to her, but she needed extra income to help raise her little girl. Jade didn't want to be a household name, she just wanted a household.

Jade was in good shape. She was twenty years old and worked out and watched what she ate. She had a nice shaped body with ample breasts and nicely curved hips. The thing that was most memorable about Jade was her blue green eyes and the purple highlights she wore in her black hair. When she dressed for the ring she made sure that her hair matched her leotard. Although image was important she knew that how she looked in the ring would only carry her so far, her skills would really be on trial.

You had twenty minutes to show them what you could do. There were no rules in the ring during tryouts. People were known to break bones and need stiches after their twenty minutes. The real way to impress was to make your opponent either tap out or by a pin fall.

Jade started going to a gym after her daughter was born. She couldn't afford a major name gym so she went to a local gym that trained boxers and cage fighters. She was hitting the heavy bag one day when retired wrestler Rip Saw Lane was in visiting the owner and asked if he had anybody that might want to learn pro wrestling.

Jade heard what Lane was looking for and decided that it might be more fun than punching a bag and lifting weights all the time. Working out was the only break she got from work and her home life. Even though she loved her daughter more than life itself she loved the nights her parents could take Darcy.

"West, Jade West it is your turn in the ring." A gruff old man in a well-worn suit called out.

Jade got up and did a quick stretch and climbed the stairs to the wrestling ring. She climbed through the ropes and started moving around to get the feeling for the ring size. She sized up her sparing opponent as the referee called for the bell. 'Ding Ding' Jade circled with her hands out trying to match her opponent's moves.

They locked up grabbing each other's shoulders and pushed around a bit. Then the huge blonde girl they called Helen pushed her back with no trouble. Jade gathered herself again and came at Helen and grabbed her forearm. She then spun and threw Helen to the ropes. As she came off the ropes she met Helen with a clothesline, with an arm across Helen's throat. Helen fell to the mat as she was supposed to do and Jade dropped her upper arm across Helen's chest in an elbow smash. Helen rolled and got up and grabbed Jade by the hair to 'help' her up. The ref reprimanded Helen for pulling hair and Jade took advantage by using her elbow as a battering ram over and over to Helen's midsection. The idea was not to hurt your opponent, but 'sell it' or make it look painful and real. Helen doubled over and Jade put her in a headlock by wrapping her arm around Helen's neck.

Helen reached down and grabbed Jade by the legs and lifted her high in the air under her thighs behind her knees and dropped Jade down meeting her tailbone with her knee. Jade bounced off rolling around displaying great pain. Her screams could be heard throughout the gym. Helen tried to tie Jade's legs up with her legs in a sharpshooter, while Jade struggled in great agony clawing her way to the ropes knowing the ref would break the hold if she reached the ropes. The problem with the sharpshooter was that there was no way to soften this hold. It hurt like hell. All the grimacing and screaming were real.

Jade made it to the ropes and the hold was broken. Helen then helped her up again to her feet and threw her to the ropes. Helen caught her and tried a sleeper hold wrapping her arms around Jade's neck hoping to stop the blood flow and make her pass out, but Jade was ready for this and ducked under her grab. Jade then came off the ropes behind Helen and set up for a drop kick.

The secret to a good drop kick was to time and measure it properly so that your feet just touched the person rather than making full contact. Once you touched them you fall to the mats and they react like they have just been kicked in the head.

Helen was a seasoned wrestler and when she felt Jades boots touch the back of her head she threw herself forward on the mats like she was knocked cold. Jade got up and climbed the corner ropes and perched on the top rope ready to pounce and just as she was about to drop on Helen the time ran out and the bell rang so Jade just jumped down.

"Thank you West." The old suit grouched as she climbed out of the ring.

Helen came out of the ring and walked over to Jade. "Good work. Who trained you?"

"I trained under Billy Lane." Jade answered.

"Old Rip Saw! Well he did a great job. You fall well and have a balanced tool kit. I hope they pick you up." She then shook Jade's hand and went to get a towel.

Jade started taking off her boots and packing up her gear. She had no idea what they were looking for or what they thought of her audition. As she ran a towel through her sweat drenched hair a woman in her mid-fifties came over and sat on the bench next to her. The woman had the forms Jade filled out earlier on a clipboard.

"Hi I am Crystal Robinson. I manage the female wrestlers." She shook Jade's hand and then wiped the sweat on her pants.

"We, Beck and I, liked what we saw. You need some polishing, but what you have is quite good. We would like to offer you an opportunity with WAM. You will have to be a jobber for the first year or so until your skills are refined. That means that you will make $100 a show and you will be expected to play the part and let the names 'go over'. How does that sound?" Crystal smiled.

"I am not sure I understand everything you are saying." Jade admitted.

"Oh okay. Well a jobber is someone who is hired to lose and make the big names look good. You put on a good show, but you still lose. To 'go over' is a term we use for letting them win. See there is a lot to learn in this game. That is why we hire you on as a jobber first." Crystal explained. "We will need you to be free on weekend evenings when you start working shows. If you get injured and can't work you don't get paid. You only get paid when you are in the ring. Is this a problem?"

"No I have a three year old daughter, but my mother looks after her when I work. I work at Wal-Market, but my hours are flexible and I can make sure that I am free on Friday and Saturday nights. Do I keep training at my gym with my coach?"

"No well will train you at our gym. Our coaches will take over your training. I see you trained under Rip Saw Lane. He was a great wrestler and is a good man. So if you don't have any more questions we have papers for you to sign." Crystal said.

"I don't have any more questions. Thank you Ms. Robinson. I will work as hard as I can because I want this not just for me, but for my daughter too." Jade was smiling from ear to ear. She couldn't sign the contract fast enough. She was now a member of W.A.M. She could hardly believe it.

Helen came over and shook her hand. "I can't wait to work with you. I will try to go easy on you!" Helen laughed.

"Thanks. I will go light on you too." Jade laughed.

Jade was told to report to the training gym on Monday night at 7pm. She was more than happy with how this day went. Jade felt the workout, but all that didn't matter now.

As she dialed and put her cell phone to her ear to call her mother she saw someone enter the gym. The movement caught her eye and she almost dropped the phone. The smaller girl had long brown hair that shone like silk. Her eyes were big and brown, they reminded Jade of the eyes of one of the Disney girls. Jade had been experimenting with women since her husband walked out on her. This girl was so much more. She had beautiful small breasts that fit her body perfectly, but it was her ass that Jade instantly attracted too.

This beauty saw Jade watching her and smiled as she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear while talking to Beck. He kept touching her shoulder and her hand while he talked to her. Every time he touched her Jade would cringe. She didn't even know this man and she still had a visceral reaction to him when he touched this girl. Jade just chalked it up to her finding this girl super attractive and having an instant crush on her.

As Jade finished telling her mother about making the grade, she watched Crystal and this girl out of the corner of her eye. They were talking about her because they were talking and gesturing in her direction. When they were finished talking and Jade was off the phone Crystal brought the girl over to talk to Jade.

"Jade this is Tori. She is one of our headliners. I just wanted to introduce you to her so you know more people around here." Crystal said smiling. "I have to get going girls we now have a couple of young men to watch.

"Don't drool too much Crystal." Tori shot her way.

"Just because I love my job…" Crystal laughed and went back to where the other suits were sitting.

"So I hear that you signed. Welcome to W.A.M. I hear your audition went well and so pretty too." Tori said with a smile on her face.

Jade barely heard what she said. She had melted into those chocolate eyes and felt herself drifting away. "Ah yes thank you. I have wanted to give this a try for a while now. I didn't think that I was ready, but my coach Billy Lane twisted my arm until I said I would come here and try."

"Ya Billy is a great guy. I met him at a show in Lansig. So what did he tell you that changed your mind?" Tori asked.

"Well he didn't really say anything. He actually put me in a chicken wing hold until I gave in and said I would try out." The two girls laughed together like they were old friends.

"I have to remember that story. That is a good one. So have you developed a character yet?" Tori asked.

"No not yet. I was hoping to get some help with that." Jade said feeling a little lacking.

"Don't worry. I will help you. It will be at least two month or more before you will be expected to go on. We will find you." Tori smiled her big beautiful smile at Jade.

"I feel stupid, I haven't seen the show. What is your character?" Jade asked kind of sheepishly.

"I am Victoria Vestal the school girl. I wear the plaid skirt and white blouse the whole thing. I put my hair in pigtails and wear my glasses to the ring. Sometimes I carry my school books with me or my lunch. The crowd eats it up, especially the dirty old men!" They laugh together.

"For the last two months my arc is that I am the good girl and Helen, Jeanie and Michelle come down to the ring and bully me. They have ruined my school books and eaten my lunch. They stole my glasses once and stepped on them. Now I wear them all taped together. It is great. We are building up to a big ending at The Bay City Bruising where I will take them on in a handicap match and they will put me over." Tori was so excited about her job.

"But I just met Helen she seemed so nice. It is hard to believe that the audience buys that she is a bully." Jade said.

"Well you just met Helen. You didn't meet Helen of Troy the Heartbreaker. She loves playing the 'heel'. The audience loves to hate her. I love playing the 'face' I don't think I could play anything else." Tori smiled.

"Sorry you lost me." Jade admitted.

"Oh they are terms that go back to the forties at least. The heel is the bad guy and really good heals know just what to say and do to fire up the crowd. The face is short for baby face or hero. If you don't have a strong heel then you can never be a believable hero. The bigger the shit kicking the face takes during the build-up the better the topping at the end. There are some heels that can go back and forth and the crowd will buy it. Look at Hulk Hogan, The Undertaker, Kane and C.M. Punk, they went back and forth like yoyos and the crowd followed them. That is a good actor. Let's see a movie star get away with that." Tori said.

"I can't wait to work with you Tori. I think I could learn a lot from you." Jade said.

"Me too. I should get going I have a workout and then I have to go through this weekend's show with the girls. We have to work hard to show up these guys who seem to have it so much easier. I will see you at the gym sometime." Tori then got up and left. Jade couldn't help herself. She watched Tori's heart shaped ass as she walked away.

Jade vowed that she would get to know Tori better, but now she had to get home to her daughter Darcy. Her life was looking up.

**AN: I had this idea the other night. Let me know if you think it is worth going on with. This is a story line I have not seen on here so I thought I would see where it would take me. Thanks for reading this story. S.M.**


	2. Chapter 2: Learning the Ropes

**AN: I do not own or operate the characters from Victorious. I just keep them alive. Someone else owns them and has already made a fortune from them. **

**This story takes place in an alternate universe. It doesn't follow my other story arcs. This story will have some violence and bad adult words. If you don't want to read that kind of thing then I am sure there are other fine stories you could read. If you do like stories about strong women who don't take anything from anyone, this story is for you.**

**If you are a Beck fan, too bad. I despise him and always make him a villain that gets his in the end. Throughout the series he was the weakest written character and really wasn't that good of an actor. My writing might trigger anger by Beck fans. Good! I don't care.**

**Trust me there will be Jori, but we aren't there quite yet. Enjoy S.M.**

Chapter 2: Learning the Ropes

Jade made her way to the gym on Monday night. Darcy was staying with Jade's mother so that Jade could start her new job. She was intimidated coming to the gym as everything and everybody would be new. She did not see herself as a wrestler yet. Maybe one day, but not yet.

The gym was in a bit rougher part of town than she was used too, but after all she wasn't going to tea with the queen. There was no big sign advertising what was inside the square grey cement building. The glass door was painted over with black paint that had spot where people had scratched some of the paint away so that they could see outside. Jade checked the number on the door and found that this was the W.A.M. training gym.

She pushed through the door and walked in. The place was as she expected. There was a wrestling ring in the back, mats on the floor and a number of weight machines and free weights. The place was filled with sweaty men and women and loud music. She looked for a familiar face. There was no one that she knew in the place. Jade walked in a little further when a very large man with a broken nose and a body that resembled a bull came up and stuck out an island sized hand. "Hi I am Stu Marshall, but everyone calls me Dead Metal. I assume that you are Jade West? I am to be your trainer. I am told that you have some experience and a few good moves already."

Jade shook his hand and nodded. "I trained with Rip Saw Billy Lane over at his gym." She was very nervous and wasn't sure if this would make things better or worse.

"Old Ripper. Dr. Pain Billy Lane… I worked with that old bulldog in Windsor one night and he broke my ankle. I couldn't stand on it so he pretty much carried me for the rest of the match and then when he thought the crowd had got their money's worth he set up a miss drop kick for himself and I rolled on him and went over. He was always a showman. Well then your foundation should be solid." Dead Metal slapped her on the back and almost broke her spine. "Well do some stretching and then I will see you over by the ring in about ten."

Jade put on her boots and started stretching. She looked around and now she started to recognize one or two of the guys from tryouts. They looked shell shocked and out of place too. When she was stretched she went over and waited for Dead Metal over by the ring.

By the time that Metal got over to the ring there were four of them waiting. Two guys and two girls all in their very late teens or early twenties. There was Tim a very tall thin guy with long dark hair and a number of tattoos and Evan who looked like he could move all the furniture in your house at once by himself. The other woman was a large black woman named Mareesha. Jade wondered how they would be able to take this group and mold them into stars one day.

Metal had them all get in the ring and stand in a line. It was clear from the start that he really didn't care what your name was because he called you whatever he wanted. He told them that they could forget everything they thought they knew about wrestling. He was going to take them from nothing to ring ready. The first lesson was on falling.

Metal told them that falling without hurting yourself and others is the most important part of wrestling, so they spent the next half hour throwing themselves on their backs on the mat with their arms outstretched and their chins tucked in. A couple of times Jade forgot to keep her body ridged to absorb the shock and her head whipped back and hit the mat. Metal didn't have to tell her not to do it again. That is the thing with wrestling, if you do it wrong it hurts and you quickly learn that you don't do it like that.

They fell on their backs and they fell on their fronts. They fell on their sides and they fell from different positions. Jade knew she was going to feel this in the morning. Her workouts before this were nothing.

At one point she bent over to catch her breath and Metal shouted, "What is wrong soccer mom? Are you going to quit?" Jade knew at that point that he had been filled in on all of their backgrounds.

"No I am here till the end." Jade shouted back.

He seemed to respect that and moved on to pick on Tim. "Hey Q-tip you better bend your knees or you'll be in casts by the end of the week."

Metal pushed the recruits hard for an hour or so. They worked hard and learned a lot. There would be bruises to ice when they got home, but they also were enjoying themselves. This to them was a dream job, so the pain was all worth it.

When they were done, Metal told them that he would see them all on Wednesday and make sure that they were available Saturday evening to work the show.

As Jade reached her gym bag and water bottle she finally had a chance to look around the room and see who was still there working out. On the far side she saw Tori and Helen just finishing their lifting. Jade felt her heart skip a beat just seeing Tori. She knew that she had to play it cool though or she could blow their budding friendship and if she couldn't have her as a girlfriend she would still want her as a friend.

Jade decided that she would just mind her own business and hit the showers and get ready to go home. The women's locker room was much as she expected. This was not some expensive workout gym in the suburbs, this was a wrestling training gym. The benches were old and covered in chipped paint and the lockers beat up.

Jade could feel every fall she took as she peeled off her leotard and spandex tights. She grabbed her towel, shampoo and soap and headed for the showers. The showers were a collection of four pipes bracketed to the wall with taps and a nozzles in a row on a cement wall with drains in the floor. They did surprise her that they had hot water. She turned on the water and set the temperature she wanted then let her body melt into the water. It was like heaven.

She washed her hair and then ran the soap over her body. When she was done and all rinsed she dried herself and wrapped her towel around herself and headed back to the bench wear she left her clothes. That was when she heard Tori's voice talking as she entered the locker room.

She was telling Helen about not finding a parking stall when she was trying to pay her parking ticket at city hall. They laughed together and then they saw Jade. "Hi Jade. How was your first workout at 'The Torcher Cell'?" Tori asked.

Jade looked up to answer her, but Tori had starting taking off her workout clothes. Jade choked on her answer not expecting to see what she was seeing. She knew that she would probably see Tori in the locker room sooner or later, but she kind of thought it might be later. She told herself to stop perving on Tori and answer her. "Well I hurt, but I would never let Metal know!"

"Good idea. Once a guy complained and he rode him hard. The guy finally quit." Helen told her.

Jade was stuffing her clothes in her bag and Tori said, "Oh next time bring a lock and just pick one of the empty lockers and you can leave stuff here, at your new home away from home!"

Jade watched Tori walk to her locker and could not take her eyes of that perfect ass. Jade noted that there was an empty locker next to Tori's locker. She just found her locker.

"I will see you Wednesday." Jade said as Tori was about hit the showers.

"Hey we are going out for a coffee after we are showered. Do you want to join us?" Tori asked.

She had no idea how much Jade wanted to join her for a coffee and so much more, but she just couldn't. "I have to take a rain check on the coffee. I have a little girl at home that I better get back too."

"Ah what is her name and how old is she?" Tori asked.

"Her name is Darcy and she is three. Grandma is looking after her." Jade said beaming as she held out her phone showing Tori a picture.

"You go home to that little cutie. We can have coffee anytime, but every moment you have with her is precious. "See ya Wednesday night."

Jade grabbed her stuff and headed out of the locker room. As she left a number of the guys nodded and waved to her. She was starting to feel a little more comfortable in this world.

Wednesday evening came quickly and this time Jade knew more of what to expect. She headed straight to the locker room and put her stuff in the locker next to Tori's. She then got changed into her workout clothes. She then practiced with her combination lock a few times to make sure she could open it and knew the combination. Then she locked her locker and went out to the floor.

She started stretching and looking around. She was starting to feel comfortable in this environment. Then a young black guy that had large muscles and little braids all over his head came up and introduced himself as Andre. Then he asked if she could help him tape his ribs.

Jade had never taped ribs before, but Andre talked her through it and she ended up doing a pretty good job. He told her that he pulled all the muscles around his ribs on the right side last week in a match he had. He was going to drop an elbow on his opponent by jumping from the top rope and landing on him. He had just leaped into the air and lined up his opponent so he would land on him and the hit would be absorbed equally by both and making sure that neither got hurt, when his opponent rolled slightly.

The flight path that Andre was on would have him land on the guy's head and could actually kill the guy. Andre was about twelve feet in the air above the guy heading to a rough landing so he stretched out trying to avoid the other guy and he did not end up in a good landing position and his ribs came down on the guy's knee.

He said they still had about fifteen minutes in their match and it was one painful move after another. Jade flinched the entire time he was telling his story. She felt bad for him, but knew that you can't dwell on what happens to others or the fear will get in your head and at some point you will get hurt because you stop to think about the possible injury.

Andre liked the job that she did and told her she could be his body taper any time. He went off to wait for his turn to grapple on the mats with another wrestler. She could tell that he was telling the others about Jade's taping of his ribs as he pointed at her a couple of times.

Then she heard Metal's voice booming through the gym. "Hey soccer mom if you are done drooling over the meat could you join us in the ring?"

Jade was embarrassed especially because she has never drooled over any guy ever. She was not as rattled by Metal now. She was starting to get used to how he talked to people. She hustled over to the ring and climbed through the ropes.

They reviewed falling and landing. Then they started throwing themselves and each other against the ropes and getting used to how they work like a slingshot to help you do different moves in the ring.

Jade soon discovered that even though the ropes are covered with a rubber coating and the corner turn buckles are padded, you still feel them on your back. The ropes are just tight enough to spring you, but not to stop your movement. If they are not tight enough you will hit the rope and expect to be tossed back and you will come to a stop and fall. If they are too tight you hit them and they feel like steel cables and stop you dead and hurt like hell.

She learned a lot, but it seemed that the only way you could learn this was with a lot of practise and a fair bit of pain. The main lessons are always the same. If you do it right you can limit the pain to tolerable. If you screw up someone will get hurt.

When they were done in the ring they started a lifting program. Each one of the recruits had different needs so they had individual programs. They wrote down their workout routines and posted them on the wall with the other wrestler's sheets. As she was coming to recognise this was a very different place than she was used too. Instead of using cork boards or even tape, Metal just used a staple gun and drove staples through their sheets right into the wall.

Jade dragged her soar body to the showers. She was letting the water pour over her skin when she heard someone enter the showers with her. She looked out of the corner of her eye and almost passed out. There was Tori naked as the day she was born standing next to her in the shower. Jade had to turn her back to Tori or she might be overcome by seeing her crush naked running her hands over her body right next to her.

Jade almost jumped out of her skin when she felt a hand touch her back and slowly slide over her skin. She didn't have to look she knew it was Tori's small hand.

"Ouch! You have some major rope bites on your back. Don't worry you will get better at it and you won't get these welts as often. Hopefully you have someone who can rub lotion on these for you at home." Tori was genuinely concerned.

"Ah I guess my mother could put on lotion, but no I don't have anyone in my life that would do that for me." Jade said with a bit of sadness in her voice.

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to pry." Tori said trying to retreat a little.

"No that is okay, don't feel bad." Jade said trying to save her.

"When we are done in here I will rub lotion on your back for you. Okay?" Tori asked.

What Jade wanted to say was you don't have to stop at my back. We could take this to my place and make it last all night and then in the morning I would make you breakfast and introduce you to my daughter. Then we could spend the day watching children's TV and stealing kisses and snuggling, but she didn't she just said, "Thanks."

**AN: Thank you for reading my story. I appreciate each and every one of you even the ones who I don't hear from. It is okay to leave a comment either positive or negative. I am not a perfect writer and I definitely don't know everything. Please feel that you can comment. I know I take my time setting up stories. That is just my style I guess. S.M.**


	3. Chapter 3: Band-Aids and Barbie Dolls

**AN: I do not own or operate the characters from Victorious. I just keep them alive. Someone else owns them and has already made a fortune from them. **

**This story takes place in an alternate universe. It doesn't follow my other story arcs. This story will have some violence and bad adult words. If you don't want to read that kind of thing then I am sure there are other fine stories you could read. If you do like stories about strong women who don't take anything from anyone, this story is for you.**

**If you are a Beck fan, too bad. I despise him and always make him a villain that gets his in the end. Throughout the series he was the weakest written character and really wasn't that good of an actor. My writing might trigger anger by Beck fans. Good! I don't care.**

**Trust me there will be Jori, but we aren't there quite yet. Enjoy S.M.**

Chapter 3: Band-Aids and Barbie Dolls

Jade's training continued. She learned all of the lessons that Metal taught and he was impressed with her skills. When the weekend matches came her job was selling programs and souvenirs. She continued to tape Andre until he no longer needed the tape, but she gained a reputation and many other wrestlers had her tape ankles, wrist and knees. She became a type of sports trainer for them as well as a trainee.

After the event the jobbers and lower level athletes were expected to clean the venue and take down the ring. The women were not expected to take part in taking down the ring that was left to the men. Jade's job was cleaning the dressing rooms.

One night after a show at a local union hall, Jade was cleaning up the back rooms that were used as dressing rooms. She was just about finished with the women's room when Tori came in and asked her if she wanted to cash in that rain check on coffee.

Jade agreed to join her when they were finished. As they were leaving the gym Andre came up to them and kind of gave Tori a look that gently asked for a little room. "Jade, I was wondering if ah….sometime you wouldn't mind… going out with me?"

"Oh… I am sorry Andre… you are a great guy and all…" Jade was trying to let him down easy.

"Ya that is okay. I know some girls are only here to work they are not here to…" Andre tried to smooth the tension.

"No Andre, it is not that. You are a great guy, but I don't date any guys. I never have." Jade said with a small chuckle.

"Oh …. OH! Okay well that makes things a little better. My ego doesn't hurt as much, being turned down by a lesbian ensures I haven't lost my 'black magic'." Then the two of them laughed together.

Jade realized that Tori wasn't standing all that far away so she had to have heard Andre call her a lesbian. It wasn't that Jade kept it a secret, but it just didn't come up while talking to Tori and now she might feel a little strange in the locker room. Jade was worried that this might affect their friendship.

Tori let her know that she wasn't completely shocked by what she heard. "Oooo shot down again Harris! Don't act like that has never happened before. I guess if you swing the bat enough times sooner or later you will hit the ball, however you didn't hit this when I joined." Now they were all laughing.

Tori and Jade ended up at a coffee shop a short distance from the gym. Jade was still concerned about how Tori felt, but slowly the tension went away. At one time in the evening Tori was telling Jade a story about this movie she watched on late night TV that scared her and while telling the story she lay her hand over Jade's wrist.

Jade felt like she was being touched with sunshine. She almost jumped from the unexpected contact, but she didn't she just looked at Tori's hand. Jade tried to tell herself not to stare at Tori's hand because she might suddenly be embarrassed and jerk it away. Surprisingly enough, Tori just left her hand there until she finished her story. When she met Jade's eyes she just smiled at her.

They talked about everything including guys, girls, music, movies and food. It was funny the one thing that they didn't talk about was wrestling. That made Jade feel better. It meant that they connected on other levels than just work. They were becoming friends. Jade needed a friend. She only has work and her mother in her life.

"Are you coming to Mount Pleasant this weekend?" Tori asked Jade hopefully.

"No I am not coming. I asked Beck if I was going and he told me he had to wait to hear from his wife. I thought he ran the show, but no his wife does." Jade said surprised.

"Ya her dad started the promotion back in the eighties when wrestling was a hot ticket thanks to the WWU, but he has had a couple of strokes due to steroids her took back then and now she owns the controlling interest in the company. Beck was a manager at KFC until he married Catherine Valentine. It wasn't long before he was hanging around the gym and wearing suits and running the show, but she calls the shots behind the scene. She probably doesn't even know who you are so that is why you are not going." Tori told her.

"It gives me more time with Darcy." Jade said trying to put a positive spin on it.

"It is funny. Cat hates me. She thinks I am going to run off with Beck! He wishes. She would love to have me punished every show until I quit, but the crowd loves my character so she can't touch me without risking a loss of revenue." Tori laughed.

When their evening was over Tori gave Jade a friendly hug and they both got in their cars and went their separate ways. Jade sang to the radio all the way home. She hadn't done that in a very long time.

That weekend was the first Saturday night in a long time that Jade could spend time with Darcy. She worried about the amount of time that she had to spend away from her daughter, but she also knew that if she caught on in the show she would make a lot more money for the two of them. Darcy might have a better chance at life than Jade had.

She took Darcy to the zoo and they went to Darcy's favorite fast food place and Jade treated her to a Merry Meal. Jade had to smile to herself the toy for the boy's Merry Meal was small W.W.U. figures. Why just for the boys? She thought it would be fun someday if there were a figure of her.

Sunday came and went and Monday it was back to Wal-Market. When her shift was done she quickly went home and spent some time with Darcy before she had to get to the gym. They ate macaroni and cheese and watched Dora the Adventurer. Then she had to go.

Jade was now a regular sight at the gym and she was feeling like this was a second home for her. She was getting strong and confident. She was now working longer setups in the ring and she was now learning to fly. She spent one entire practice just getting comfortable mounting the corner post and standing on the ropes. She was surprised by the amount of stability you had when you at the top.

Jade liked flying. She could hit the elbow from leaping in the air off the ropes and the missile drop kick, but the flying body slam at her size and weight just looked ridiculous. There were certain moves that the men could do and make look good that the women could not get away with.

She caught on to the ground work fast. She was great with holds and breaking holds. She even started working on lifts and throws. Andre had taught her the basics of a lift called a Marine Press or sometimes called a Full Body Press. She could lift a small guy, but she wanted to be able to lift Andre someday.

Her basic training with Metal had ended a couple of weeks ago so she was now on her own to learn from the other wrestlers and lift weights on her own.

Jade was looking around the gym, but didn't see Tori. She asked one of the little guys if he had seen Tori. "Na I ain't seen her. Were you at the show on Saturday night? She took a hell of a beating from Momma Sumo." Little Hercules told her.

About fifteen minutes later Jade saw Tori come in. She was moving kind of slow like someone who was nursing a back injury and she had a bandage on her forehead. "Hey Jade. How are you?"

"Tori! What happened?" Jade said jumping up wiping her hands on a towel and grabbed Tori's chin so she could turn her face and see the bandage. "I heard Sumo gave you a beating."

"Ya things were rough. She has anger issues I guess. She threw me from one end of the ring to the other about a hundred times and then nailed me hard with a body slam and she has a lot more body than I do." Tori tried to laugh it off, but it hurt to laugh.

"I thought that you were going over. I did, but I had to earn it." Tori smiled.

"What did you do to your…" Jade was pointing to Tori's bandage.

Tori carefully lifted the tape on the bandage. "She took the cover off the turn buckle and slammed my head into the buckle. I ended up with six stitches."

"Ow a face that beautiful should not be cut!" Jade said before she even knew she said it.

"Well ah thanks. Your mug is not so bad either. I am here to talk to Beck. He texted me and said he wanted to see me." Tori looked concerned. "Coffee later?"

"Ya, that is the only reason I come here." Jade said. Tori laughed, but Jade actually meant it.

Jade waited for Tori at the door of the gym. Jade was talking to guy named Gary. He had flaming red hair and wrestled under the name Irish Gary McGinley. Suddenly Tori came stomping out of the back offices and grabbed Jade by the arm and said, "Come on we are going!"

Tori didn't say anything to Jade as they crossed the street to the coffee shop. She was muttering to herself the whole time. Jade got the coffee and brought it to Tori at the table she was sitting at. She sat down and just waited. She knew that her best friend would tell her sooner or later.

"That bitch!" Tori started with. "She told me I am out for the next two weeks. _'We just can't have our little school girl with stitches on her face.'_ I give her stitches."

"I assume we are talking about Cat Valentine." Jade said.

"Who else would we be talking about? Bitch! Now I don't get paid. I count on that $600.00 a week." Tori barked.

Jade knew she was not mad at her, she was just angry. She didn't take what Tori said personally. She decided just to let her vent.

"I hope I get another shot at that fat Sumo I will break a bone in her and then see how she feels not getting a paycheck for a couple of months!" Tori continued.

They drank their coffee in silence after that while Tori stewed over her situation. Jade just sat and looked around. She didn't really have enough experience to hold an opinion yet.

When the coffee was finished they went to their cars and headed off home. On the way home Jade got a text. It was from Cat Valentine. It read, 'you on card 2 wks here job for Helen be ready'. Jade was super excited, but now she couldn't share her excitement with Tori.

Jade was quiet coming into her house because Darcy would be in bed. She thanked her mother and told her the good news. Her mother wanted to be happy for her, but still couldn't figure out why her daughter wanted to be a professional wrestler. If Jade was happy then she could be happy for her.

Jade had just crawled into bed when her phone rang. It was Tori. Jade took a breath and tried to calm herself down before answering the phone. "Hi Jade it's me."

"Hi Tori."

"Did I wake you?"

"No, I was just climbing into bed."

"Alone?"

"Tori!"

"Just joking! I am sorry that I took my bad mood out on you tonight. It wasn't your fault. You just happened to be the one there. Forgive me?"

"I was never mad at you. I understand how hard it is for women in this business. You have worked hard and you expect some loyalty and unfortunately there is very little in the wrestling game."

"So we are good then?"

"We were never not good…. Ah Tori…. Don't get mad okay… I got a text tonight from Cat that I am to job for Helen in two weeks here at the Union Hall."

"Why would I be mad at you Jade? This is your first break. I am excited for you. I had to wait four months before I caught a break. I will help you get ready. There is so much we have to do."

"Like what?"

"Do you have a ring name? A costume? What are you going to do to heat the place?"

"No I thought I would use my name. I have my pink and white stuff I wear for workouts. I don't know what you mean by heat the place."

"NO! NO! and sweetie heating it is riling the audience up so the face looks good. That is where I can help you. What are you doing Saturday evening?"

"Well the show is out of town so nothing."

"I will be over at 7 and I am bringing pizza. You are going to be so good they are going to want you as a regular heel. Goodnight Jade."

"Goodnight Tori." How Jade wished she could say that every night to Tori, but this gave them reason to spend more time together.

Jade was done her Saturday shift at Wal-Market by four. That gave her time to pick Darcy up at grandma's house and get home to feed her, bath her and clean the house before Tori arrived. She wanted everything to be perfect.

When Tori arrived it was hard to tell who was more excited that they were getting company Jade or Darcy. They both met her at the door. Jade invited Tori in and she took the pizza while Darcy took her hand and led her into the living room.

While Jade was setting the table she could here Darcy's incessant chatter. "My name is Darcy. What is your name?"

"Tori"

"I have three Barbie dolls. Do you work with my mommy? What happened to your head?"

"Yes I work with your mommy. I had a bit of an accident and I have stitches."

"Did you crash your car into a tree?"

"No I hit my head on something."

"Did it hurt? Did you cry? I bet you cried. I did when I got my poke from the nurse. It is okay if you cried. If you want Mommy will give you zoo band-aid and some gum."

"I will check with her later."

"Okay Darcy go brush your teeth and then you can have one Dora show and then bedtime." Jade said saving Tori from more questions.

Darcy dropped the Barbies and ran to the bathroom. "She sure is cute. She looks like a miniature you." Tori said. "She is going to be a heartbreaker. Just like her mom."

"I hope she is smarter than her mom." Jade said smiling at Tori.

Jade turned on the TV and the DVD player. "We can go eat. She will be fine. TV is like kid glue she won't move until I turn it off."

Tori and Jade went to the kitchen and sat down to eat the pizza. Jade decided that work talk could wait until Darcy was asleep. She wasn't quite ready to expose Darcy to her new job. She thought she would give it a try and if it worked out maybe down the road a year or so maybe she would tell her about wrestling. Right now she would worry about the other girl hurting her mommy.

The pizza was very good and the ladies each ate their share. Then Jade offered lemon pie, but Tori said maybe later with coffee. Jade then put the dishes in the washer and turned off the TV. Darcy hugged Jade and kissed her and then she wanted to hug Tori too. Jade was a bit embarrassed and tried to dissuade Darcy, but Tori reached out to her and hugged her. Darcy ran off to her room and Jade followed to tuck her in.

Tori did not follow them, but she could hear Darcy ask Jade if her friend Tori could come over sometime when she was awake. Tori smiled. Then she told Jade that she liked Tori and Jade told Darcy that she liked Tori a lot too. Then Darcy told Jade to make sure to give her a band-aid and gum. Jade had no idea what she was talking about, but agreed anyway. Then Jade tucked her in and turned out the light and pulled her door almost closed.

When Jade returned to the living room she picked up the Barbie dolls and put them in Darcy's toy basket and took a seat on the couch with Tori.

"She is very cute. Is she the reason you want to wrestle?" Tori asked.

"Ya I need more money, but I also have something to prove to myself." Jade said.

"Let me guess. Your dad wanted a boy and you are going to prove that you can do anything a man can do in this world." Tori said.

"No I was married to Darcy's father and he liked to slap me around. One day he lifted his hand to me in front of Darcy and I threw his ass out our life. That was about a year ago. Three months later he crashed his truck into a tree while drunk and killed himself. I don't ever want to be anyone's punching bag again." Jade confessed.

"That explains the tree then." Tori said.

"Why am I to give you a band-aid and some gum?" Jade asked.

"Darcy wanted to know about my head and she told she cried when she got a needle and you gave her a band-aid and some gum. She thought it might help me feel better too." They both laughed.

"She is a bright spot in my life that is for sure." Jade said smiling.

"Well maybe someday I will know what that is like. I just haven't found anyone that I would want to share my life with or have a kid with. Yet." Tori said looking at Jade.

"Well let's get to work. Where do we start?" Jade asked.

"The name, what name are you going to work under?"

"I thought that I would use my own name."

"Well Jade West is a good name, but it doesn't have a punch or a second meaning to it. You also have to pick something you can grow with. You are starting out as a jobber, so you name has to be simple and not out shine the Name wrestler, but you want to be able to add to it later as you move up." Tori told her. "I started as Victoria Pleasant. I like using my real first name so that when they are chanting it in the hall it means something more to me."

"So Jade what?"

"Well let me just free associate with your name and see if something comes up. Jade Gem, Ivory, Jewel, Gold, Silver, Money, Precious, Stone, Rock, Japan."

"That is it!"

"Jade Japan? It is kind of…"

"No Jade Stone!"

"Jade Stone. Ladies and Gentlemen Jade Stone. I like it. It has a good announcer ring to it. Okay now where are you from?"

"I lived in Flint for a while."

"Honey no. Andre is from Flint and he doesn't use it. I am sure there are great people in Flint, but no one chooses to be from there. No we need somewhere that fits your name."

"Well let's look on the internet." Jade said grabbing her tablet. "Jade is found in Wyoming near a place called Jeffrey City."

"Jade Stone from Jeffrey City. I like it." Tori said. "Now costume."

"I like black. I could wear all black."

"No we don't want you to disappear completely. I am thinking black leggings and a black and green leotard. Let's keep it simple for now."

"I have the leggings and black boots, but I don't have a black and green leotard."

"Let me take care of that. I have connections. Now Helen likes to be seen so when she goes to her posing just let her do it…."

The girls talked and laughed until about eleven. Then Tori decided that she should go home and let Jade get some sleep.

At the door they said goodnight. Jade so wanted to grab this girl and tell her how she felt about her, but she was so afraid of losing a friend. Jade was about to settle for a smile and a nod, when Tori wrapped her arms around her and hugged her. "I am really happy for you Jade. This is a big break."

Jade was somewhat taken aback, but she soon decided to go with the hug and she hung on and returned it. She couldn't be sure, but it seemed to her that when they let the hug go Tori let her lips trace against her cheek. Then she let it go. She must have just thought that is what she felt.

**AN: I hope you are enjoying the story. I have been told that in the past, my relationships advance too fast, so I am taking my time with this one. I like where this story is going so far. Please leave a t**


	4. Chapter 4: It's Showtime

**AN: I do not own or operate the characters from Victorious. I just keep them alive. Someone else owns them and has already made a fortune from them. **

**This story takes place in an alternate universe. It doesn't follow my other story arcs. This story will have some violence and bad adult words. If you don't want to read that kind of thing then I am sure there are other fine stories you could read. If you do like stories about strong women who don't take anything from anyone, this story is for you.**

**If you are a Beck fan, too bad. I despise him and always make him a villain that gets his in the end. Throughout the series he was the weakest written character and really wasn't that good of an actor. My writing might trigger anger by Beck fans. Good! I don't care.**

**Trust me there will be Jori, but we aren't there quite yet. Enjoy S.M.**

Chapter 4: It's Showtime

It was two days later that Jade got a phone call at work from Tori. She had tried Jade's cell phone several times, but they weren't allowed to carry their phones on the floor. A supervisor called her o the office and told her that she had an emergency call from her sister.

Jade didn't have a sister so she knew someone was either pulling a punk on her or it was someone she knew who was in trouble and needed to make sure they got through to her.

She picked up the phone in the break room and took the call. She was surprised that it was Tori. Her supervisor didn't leave. He just hung around listening to her conversation, well that was his plan.

"Thank you Steve. I have got it now. I will see you out on the floor in a minute or two." Jade said dismissing him. He left the room wondering when he lost control of the situation. She never would have taken control like that before she started wrestling. She liked the new found confidence she had.

"Tori, what is wrong?" Jade asked.

"There was a fire in my building. I am okay. I wasn't there. It was my downstairs neighbor trying to make donuts and boiled over the oil and lit up their kitchen. The fire burned through my kitchen floor. I have nowhere to go. Can I crash on your couch for a night or two?" Tori asked with tears on her voice.

"Ya sure no problem. Stop by the store and I will give you a key. Darcy will love having you at our home." Jade wanted to say and I will love it too.

Jade hung up the phone and took a moment to digest the situation for a moment. This was going to be difficult. She was going to have the girl she was crushing on living in her home. This could be tense.

Jade didn't have long to thing this situation over due to a call for assistance in her section. She headed to the home furnishing section to give a woman advice on a dresser that she is looking at. While she is checking her section during the safety sweep she hears a familiar voice behind her. "Do you have anything a homeless person would be interested in?"

"How about a key to a wonderful apartment with a cute kid who lives there?" Jade replied.

"hmmmm let me check my options. Could you throw in the best friend a girl ever had?" Tori joked.

"You are not staying for free. I expect supper on the table when I get home." Jade said.

"What do you have in mind?" Tori said.

"Not to worry I have a slow cooker going. You just have to set the table." Jade smiled at her handing her a key.

Tori hugged Jade and turned to leave. Jade eyes were drawn to Tori's perfect ass. That was when Tori turned to look over her shoulder and said, "Put your eyes back in your head West!" Then she left smiling.

Jade was so busted. She felt like a fool. Now she was going to have to face this at home after work tonight. Why did she have to look at her ass? Why could she not just look at the floor or gone back to work?

When work was done Jade went home to find the table set and Darcy and Tori watching TV and playing Barbie in the living room. "Mommy! Tori came and told Grandma that she was going to stay with me. We are playing so you will have to wait until she is done if you want to play with me."

"Well I think I can wait. Mommy needs to go change you stay with Tori." Jade said to her daughter.

Jade had texted her mother letting her know that Tori was coming and that it would be fine to leave Darcy with Tori. Jade got changed into some more relaxing clothes and looked herself in the mirror. 'What am I doing? She is so hot and now she will be sleeping in the next room. I am such a fool.'

The evening passed quietly as they watched a movie and had a couple of drinks. Jade pulled the bed out of the couch and made it up into something that resembled a bed. She hated to make Tori sleep on the hide-a-bed. They were not a bed they were more like a torcher rack. They must have been invented by evil Nazi scientists and delivered into the world.

After the first night Jade decided that she would move Darcy into her room in her bed and Tori could have Darcy's room as long as she needed it. In exchange Tori agreed to buy groceries and help clean. Darcy was more than happy to have Tori there to look after her and besides she liked sleeping in her mom's bed.

The week wore on and Jade was starting to get nervous. She was going to be in front of a crowd the next night. Tori had come through with a new black and green leotard and Jade had to admit the colors looked good on her. She changed the color of the highlights in her hair to match the green. She might not be the name, but she was going to at least be something to look at.

The next day Tori and Jade had to be at the Union Hall early so that they could set up chairs and get the show ready. When all was set they went back to the dressing room. One of the difference between big time wrestling and local shows are the changing facilities. In the big time like the World Wrestling Union you are in big stadiums and you get real locker rooms with bathrooms and showers. In local shows you might be in an armory or a hall and you dressing room could be anything from a storage room to a tent out back.

Jade put on her new gear and sat down at the mirror to do make-up and hair. Without any word or warning Tori stepped up and started doing her hair. She chatted with the other girls, but acted like this was a regular activity. Jade kind of like it and smiled at her once or twice. She found that it helped calm her nerves.

Helen sat down next to her at the other mirror and asked if she remembered the set up. They discussed the 'hot spots' and the set up for the big finish. Jade learned that 'hot spots' were the moments where there was a break in the action where one of the wrestlers interacted with the crowd. Because she was a jobber she was only going to get two hot spots. Most of them were for Helen.

When Helen was finished she looked fantastic. She had transformed herself into Helen of Troy. She was a heel so her character was based on being vane. She had on a red dress that covered her red top and red bottoms. Her outfit was more like a fancy sports bra and bathing suite bottoms. She carried a hand mirror and was out there to be the best looking woman in the world.

"Don't make her look too good Tori. I am the one who is Helen! Make her ugly." Helen laughed as she got up and headed for back stage behind the curtains.

"Not possible!" Tori yelled at her as she left.

When she was done Tori leaned her head down on Jade's shoulder so their heads were side by side in the mirror. "Are you ready for this?"

"I think so. Too late now if I am not right!" Jade said.

"You are ready. Go get them roomie." With that Tori kissed her on the cheek and went to watch from behind the curtain.

Jade couldn't help but raise her hand and touch her cheek where Tori had kissed her. Then she snapped out of it and got up to head for the ring to get in the show.

She waited behind the curtain. She wanted Tori to be out there with her, but she knew that Tori couldn't even sell programs tonight because Cat didn't want her to be seen injured.

The announcer started with thanking the crowd for not throwing things into the ring and then said, "Our next contest will be a one on one match in our women's division. Your referee tonight is once again is Robbie Shapiro. Our challenger tonight comes from Jeffery City Wyoming, at 5 feet 7 inches weighing 120 lbs … Jade Stone."

That was her cue. Jade came out from behind the curtain and the lights hit her as she made her way to the ring. She did just as she was told. She did not make a big deal out of her entrance she just got to the ring. Once she had mounted the stairs and climbed through the ropes she then threw her arms up in the air to a light smattering of polite applause. She then made her way to her corner and did a little light stretching.

Robbie came over to her and spoke in a low voice under the announcer. "Are you ready? Remember I am here for both of you. I won't let you get hurt. If you forget everything let Helen know and she will carry you through. She will let us know when it is time for the big finale. Have a good show." He smiled at her and made it look like he was checking her wrist tape for some infraction or some unknown rule.

"Ladies and Gentlemen she is the face that launched a thousand ships. The most beautiful woman in the world. She comes from the city of Troy on the Aegean Sea. At five feet eight inches and 115 pounds she is Helen of Troy!" The announcer's voice rang through the building.

Helen came floating down the ramp from the back. She was holding her mirror up making kissy faces to herself and to the crowd. Jade had to admit she really knew how to heat the crowd. When she got to the ring and climbed the stairs she waited and made Robbie the Ref hold the ropes open for her to climb through, all of which incited the crowd more and more.

Helen handed her mirror to a ring attendant, who was one of the guys Jade recognised from the gym. She then stepped to the center of the ring and posed. She turned and posed for the other side of the room as the fans jeered her and called her names. She then grabbed the sleeve of her dress and pulled it away at the Velcro. She handed it to the ring valet and moved to her corner.

Robbie pointed to Helen and then to Jade and then signaled for the bell to ring. At first Jade came out and stalked Helen around a couple of times in the middle of the ring. Then they locked up in the middle to show strength. They broke and as planed Helen pushed Jade after the break and Jade pushed her and she threw herself to the ground.

The crowd went wild. This new comer had pushed down the one they hated. Helen got up complaining to Robbie as the crowd went crazy. She then came at Jade and slung her to the ropes. Jade came off the ropes and ran into a clothes line across the upper chest. Jade went to the ground and Helen was on top of her. Helen grabbed her by the hair and Jade slammed the back of her head on the mat making it seem like she was really getting her head bashed in.

Helen gave her a quick twitch of a smile at the sound the crowd was making and Robbie got in and made her let go of Jade's hair. Jade slowly got to her feet and it was her turn to throw Helen to the ropes. When Helen came springing back Jade tried to catch her in a sleeper hold, but Helen countered and elbowed Jade in the mid-section.

Jade doubled over and that is when Helen brought up her knee in a knee lift and Jade went flying backwards to the mat. The crowd booed once again.

The match went on like this with Helen holding about 70% of the match and near the end Jade climbed the ropes to try and land a hit on Helen and she was grabbed off the top of the ropes and thrown by Helen. Jade had practiced this a lot. She had all kinds of confidence in her flying. She used Helen as an anchor and threw herself making sure she turned in the air to land on her back. When she hit the mat she sat up and grabbed her back to sell the pain. She found that she was right in the middle of the ring, right where she needed to be.

That set up the end game. Helen didn't waste any time she ran over and slipped an arm bar on Jade and leaned into her. Jade was thinking, 'anyone who says wrestling is fake should have Helen put her arm bar on you.' She was great at making it hurt just enough to make you grimace in pain, but not so much that you would have any lasting pain after the match. It didn't take Jade long to tap out giving Helen another victory.

Jade lay on the mat like she was supposed to do. Then she slowly rolled to the edge of the mat and off the edge to the floor. When her feet hit the floor she held her arm and slowly made her way back to the dressing room. This is one of the things that Tori taught her. Leaving the ring to the victor was an art form. Most fans don't even see it happen. They see the end of the match and then suddenly the winner is left in the ring to dance around and claim victory. The loser just seems to vanish.

When Jade made it back to the curtain and the dark, she was caught in a bear hug from Tori. She was more excited for Jade than Jade was. "You did so good. I am so proud of you."

Jade was kind of caught up in it and pushed to the dressing room. Once in the dressing room she took a seat and drank some water. It was over and it hardly seemed like it started. It was all kind of a blur to Jade. Then Helen came in the back and shook her hand. "You were great. You put on a good show. I will make sure I let Cat know. We will see you out there as a name soon. You're better than the school girl here!" She slapped Tori on the back after her joke. "Your girl did a good job out there Tori!"

"Thanks I taught her everything you don't know!" Tori shot back joking.

Jade couldn't hear anything she was on autopilot and all the slaps on the back and handshakes from the other wrestlers were lost in the buzz of her head. All she could hear were the words 'I am so proud of you' and 'Your girl did a good job' repeating over and over in her head. She only wished that she were Tori's girl.

She went and peeled off her sweaty clothes and changed into her street clothes. She would have to shower at home. There were no showers at the Union Hall. It felt awful, but she would get used to it in time. At this point she just wanted to go home, but she had to stay to help tear down the show and she was waiting for that little white envelope from Beck that had her money in it for tonight's show. Once she had that she could call herself a professional wrestler.

It is the best way to put you in your place in this world. One minute you are being cheered on as a hero in the ring and then the next you are plunging a plugged toilet in the ladies room. Somehow Jade couldn't see someone like Derek Jeeter or Wayne Gretzky plunging a toilet in a stadium. I guess that was what it meant to be the lowest athlete in the lowest level of your game.

When the show was over Tori and Jade walked to Jade's car. The lot was almost empty and it looked like they were the ones who stayed too long at the party. On the way home they stopped at Sonic Drive-In Restaurant and got milk shakes to celebrate.

They were careful to be quiet entering the apartment so as not to wake up Darcy. Jade's mom hugged her daughter even though she was still wet with sweat and smelled. Deep down she was still mom and still worried about her little girl getting hurt. Jade had explained time and time again to her when she made this decision that wrestling is like a TV show or a play. I might get hurt, but we train so that the chances are less likely.

"Did you win?" Jade's mom asked.

Tori laughed and could read the frustration on Jade's face. "No Mrs. West it wasn't her night."

"Well one of these nights you will win." She said.

"Ya okay mom. One of these nights." Jade shook her head as she saw her mother out.

"Darcy had a little cough tonight." Mr. West said as she was leaving.

When the door closed and she heard the elevator close Jade pretended to be pulling her hair out and said, "She just doesn't understand the show!"

Tori came over to her and put her arms around her. "Ah poor Jade. No one understands. She just worries about her daughter making a living fighting other girls." Tori hugged Jade trying to make it all better.

Jade closed her eyes and just enjoyed the closeness. As they went to pull apart Jade leaned in and kissed Tori. For a second Tori didn't react. She was shocked and then she decided to go with it and realized she had never been kissed so tenderly before. It started warm stirrings in her body.

Suddenly Jade realized what she was doing and pulled away. Tori just stood there with her eyes closed and her mouth open. Jade turned and mumbled something that sound like 'sorry must shower'. As she ran off embarrassed to the shower, Tori just stood there smiling to herself.

Tori had never played on the other side of the fence. She had never even kissed a girl until now. If you had told her that she would kiss a girl and she would enjoy it, that morning she would have told you to take a hike, but not now. She sat on the edge of the couch and held her arms around herself. What happened? It didn't feel strange. In fact if she had to be honest with herself she liked it. She liked it a lot. Could she like Jade that way? Did she already like Jade that way? What would they say when Jade finished her shower? Tori sat for a long time and the got up and locked the door and turned out the lights. She went to Darcy's room and got changed for bed.

Jade was in a worse state in the shower. As the water poured over her she kept swearing at herself for kissing Tori. Why has she done that? Now she risked losing her as a friend for ever. It was so stupid. She was so stupid. What does Tori think of her now? Would Tori move out? Would Tori talk to her again? She had to say something to Tori when she got out, but what? What could you say?

Jade took her time after her shower. She put on clean underwear and applied her lotion to her skin. She put on a clean long rock and roll t-shirt. Then she looked in the mirror and brushed her hair. After a big breath or two she opened the door and stepped into the hall. She could see a low light, probably the lamp by the bed on in Darcy's room. She stood in front of the mostly closed door for a moment and then she knocked quietly.

"Tori, can I come in for a minute." Jade said in a shaky voice through the door.

"Yes" a very quiet voice came back to her.

When Jade opened the door she saw that Tori was already wearing her t-shirt she slept in, but she was sitting on the edge of the small bed with her eyes down. Jade wanted to turn and run. She just couldn't step through the door way.

"I … ah… just want to ah… say I am sorry. I don't know what came over me. I know you are not…"

"Come over here and sit with me Jade." Tori said patting the bed beside her.

Jade slowly made her way over to the bed and sat down. She was about to start again when Tori cut her off. "Jade? Are you really sorry? Are you sorry that you kissed me or sorry that you were embarrassed?"

"I guess I wanted to kiss you, for a long time, but I shouldn't have done it." Jade said meekly.

"Why not? If you wanted to kiss my why shouldn't you?" Tori asked trying to understand.

"Well you are my house guest and my best friend and you are not gay and…" Jade tried to explain.

"Yes all those things are true, however I have never kissed a girl till tonight so how do I know if I like it or not. To tell you the truth it was a very good kiss. You are a good kisser. I think I liked it a lot. It made me all tingly afterwards. It won't affect our friendship and I really have nowhere else to live." Tori laughed at her own joke.

"What are you saying?" Jade asked rather confused.

"I don't really know myself. I know that I liked it when you kissed me and I hope that I might get more of them in the future. I also know that I really like looking at you. You are beautiful and have a great body. I have enjoyed sex with men, but I am also a bit of a freak in bed and most men can't keep up so sooner or later I leave them. I don't think I am gay. Maybe bi-sexual. Maybe just Jade-sexual. Don't worry about me Jade. I am a big girl. Well I am a grown up girl. I am not big nor do a play a grown up so I know it is confusing." Tori said.

"I am still not sure what you are saying." Jade was still confused.

"I don't either, I am probably just babbling like I do when I get nervous. I guess I am trying to say. I am willing to try something new and try going out with you. You have to remember that I am new to this so I might not be so great at it. You might have to coach me and take things slow. Jade West I would like to be your girlfriend." Tori finally got it out and felt much better.

Jade was smiling ear to ear. "Thank you for understanding and not freaking out on me. I would love to have you as my girlfriend."

"Ah just one thing. You have to take me out on a real first date. I will not let you count Sonic in your car as a date!" They laughed and then remembered Darcy sleeping in the next room.

It was Tori's turn to lean in and kiss Jade this time. It was a far better kiss for both of them. They did not rush and they just enjoyed the moment. It did feel right for both of them. Things were going to be okay for them.

"I think that you should go carry your baby to this bed and I will climb in your bed where there is more room and we will snuggle tonight. Just snuggling Ms. Grabby hands. I don't put out this early in a relationship." Tori grinned.

Darcy didn't even wake up when Jade carried her in and put her in bed. She kissed her daughter on the forehead and covered her up. Then Tori and Jade went to Jade's bedroom and climbed into bed. Being that Tori was smaller she reasoned that she should always be the small spoon in their relationship. With that Jade put her arm around Tori's waist and held her close. It was nice to have a warm body next to her body. It had been a long time.

"This feels right." Tori said before she fell asleep and Jade smiled.

**AN: I hope this chapter didn't become boring. Let me know. S.M.**


	5. Chapter 5: Marked

**AN: I do not own or operate the characters from Victorious. I just keep them alive. Someone else owns them and has already made a fortune from them. **

**This story takes place in an alternate universe. It doesn't follow my other story arcs. This story will have some violence and bad adult words. If you don't want to read that kind of thing then I am sure there are other fine stories you could read. If you do like stories about strong women who don't take anything from anyone, this story is for you.**

**If you are a Beck fan, too bad. I despise him and always make him a villain that gets his in the end. Throughout the series he was the weakest written character and really wasn't that good of an actor. My writing might trigger anger by Beck fans. Good! I don't care.**

**Trust me there will be Jori, but we aren't there quite yet. Enjoy S.M.**

Chapter 5: Marked

The next morning Jade woke up by herself. She was kind of sad. It had all been a wonderful dream, but it was over now. She dragged herself out of bed and stumbled to the bathroom. She did what she had to do and grabbed her robe. When she looked at the clock it was already 8:30. She should have heard Darcy by now.

She rushed to Darcy's room to see what was wrong. Darcy was not in her bed. Jade in a panic ran to the living room. There she saw Darcy watching cartoons and Tori drinking a cup of coffee.

"Darcy was up and wanted to wake you, but I convinced her to let you sleep. I thought you might need it after your match. I made waffles. She ate one and is now watching Milt the Mechanic. How is your back today?" Tori said with a smile coming over to hug her.

"A little soar. You made Darcy waffles? Did you sleep with me last night?" Jade was still confused.

"No I slept in your bed along with you. We did not 'sleep together'. Yet," she said with a shy smile and turned red. "Now I have coffee and I can make you some waffles in you want."

"I am impressed usually it is a fight to get her to eat unless it is a frozen waffle. Ohhh ya cook me up a couple of waffles in the toaster too." Jade laughed.

Tori went to the freezer and got out the box of frozen waffles. They laughed and Jade knew that last night was not a mistake. They could still be friends.

Jade got a call from Beck. They were impressed by what she did in the ring. They wanted her to work the next couple of shows. She would job for other girls and would even do a show on the road.

As she saw more time in the ring she got more comfortable and she soon became popular among the wrestlers as a good jobber who could make them look good. Tori told her that if she kept this up she would be on the card before too long.

Jade made arrangements with her mother to keep Darcy a little later on the next Tuesday. This was the night that Jade and Tori were going to go on their first official date. It was nerve wracking for both of them. They wanted things to be just right.

Jade had made reservations at a nice restaurant and bought a new outfit for the occasion. The truth be known Tori was just as nervous if not more due to the fact that this was her first date ever with another woman.

They decided that they would each get dressed and ready in different bedrooms so that they could surprise each other with how they looked. Tori wore a tight fitting blue dress and her boots. She always wore boots because she had issues with her lack of height. Even on her driver's license she gave her height in boots. She decided it isn't a lie if you are always wearing them.

Jade wore black tights with a black skirt and a low cut red top. Jade chose this top because she felt it showed her breasts off. She also made sure that the bra she was wearing created a drastic cleavage. She did this because she had caught Tori staring at them on a number of times. Why not go with your strengths.

They both did their hair and make-up and a bit of jewelry and they were ready. They met in the living room and both girl's stood stunned at the beauty standing in front of them. There was a silence for a long time and then Tori was the first to speak. "Wow! My answer is yes!"

"What is the question?"

"You will think of one later I am sure." Tori said with a wicked little grin.

They got in Jade's car and drove to the restaurant. It was all Jade could do to keep her eyes on the road. Tori's dress rode up a little showing off her well-tanned athletic legs. "Eyes on the road Jade!" Tori reprimanded her with a smile.

As they pulled into the parking lot of the sushi place Jade finally spoke. "I have a rule about first dates. Never take a girl to an Italian or Rib joint. Way too much chance of mess. Not good for first impressions. I hope you like sushi."

It turned out to be the right choice. They got a quiet table in the corner where they could talk and every now and then trace a finger over the other's hand while it rested on the table. They shared their life stories from their childhood and recent past. Jade found out that Tori had dated a wrestler that got her involved and once her career started to rise and his didn't he dumped her and quit the industry. After that she swore off wrestlers and really hadn't dated anyone since.

When the meal and the wine was finished neither had room for dessert. Jade paid the bill, much to Tori's argument, but Jade asked her on the date so she said she had to pay. They then drove back to Jade's apartment. Jade's mother cleared out quickly once they were home. She thought that they just had some wrestling thing they had to attend. What she didn't know at this point wouldn't hurt her.

They checked on Darcy and then sat on the couch in the living room. Jade decided to turn on a music channel as background and they just continued to talk and have another glass of wine. When Tori got up to go to the washroom Jade didn't really notice that when she sat back down it was a little closer than she was sitting before. She did notice when Tori put her arm on the back of the couch and started playing with Jade's hair.

Jade was telling her about something that Darcy did a couple of weeks ago when she realized that Tori wasn't listening to her anymore. Tori was staring dreamily into Jade's eyes. Jade just kind of let the story fade and trail off. That was when Tori whispered, "Kiss me Jade."

Jade didn't need to be asked twice she leaned in and their lips met and it felt so right. Tori's tongue tapped on Jade's lips and Jade accommodated them by opening her mouth. Their tongues frolicked in each other's mouths like they were old friends who had been apart for ever. Jade placed her hand on Tori's cheek and the energy sparked between them. This was the simple act that Jade had been hoping for since she met Tori.

When Jade pulled away from her Tori made a small purring sound. They then put their foreheads together and smiled. Then Tori pecked her lips again, followed by another long slow deep kiss. They then fell into each other's arms and cuddled on the couch while the TV played love songs.

Jade woke up about an hour later with Tori in her arms. She smiled at this woman that she was quickly falling in love with. She kissed Tori on the forehead waking Tori from her nap. "Wake up sleeping beauty." Jade said pushing hair out of Tori's eyes.

"We should go to bed." Tori said rising up and taking Jade by the hand. They went to the bedroom and started kissing and undressing each other. Tori started kissing Jade moving down her neck and into that wonderful cleavage that Jade was showing just for her. Jade closed her eyes and threw her head back enjoying the feeling. She wanted this girl to keep going, but in a moment of morality she pushed Tori away.

"No Tori." Jade said.

"No Jade I want this!" Tori said reaching for her shirt.

"No you don't you are just caught up in the moment. You were the one that said not on the first date. Let's wait. I still want to go to sleep with you in my arms, but I don't think either of us are ready for this yet." Jade said.

"I want to be with you tonight. Shut up Jade and take me to 'our bed'." Tori said.

Jade reached over and turned out the light. She then started to undress Tori. Tori was battling her by undressing Jade at the same time. Finally Jade was naked and she had Tori down to her thong. Jade scooped up her soon to be lover in her arms and put her in their bed. Tori slid over into the middle of the bed and Jade climbed in next to her.

Jade leaned over and kissed Tori slowly while moving her hand down from her shoulder to her chest. Her hand made its way down to cover her small perky breast. Tori's nipple becoming as hard as a rock beneath her palm. Jade started kissing Tori's neck and down to the notch at the bottom of her throat. Her fingers slowly and gently moving over the nerve endings in Tori's breasts. Jade held it in her hand and gently squeezed and rubbed. Tori arched her back and Jade grasped her nipple with her lips suckling like a baby.

Tori started moaning grasping Jade by the hair and pressing her to her chest. Jade then let her hand slide down Tori's hard flat stomach until she reached the top of her black cotton thong. "Last chance." Jade whispered.

"Take me!" Tori whispered back.

Jade let her hand coast over the thin material stopping when she curved her fingers over Tori's female center. Jade could feel her soft folds under the cloth and the warmth. She gently rubbed her fingers over the folds smiling at the fact that she was making Tori's panties wet.

Tori moaned her disapproval as Jade took her hand away, but it was only to slide her hand back to the top and under her panties. Now her fingers softly ran over her hairless mound until they were back where they had been. She slid her fingers down through the folds letting them become soaked with Tori's sexual essence.

Jade went slowly so that Tori could experience everything. This was after all her first time with another woman. The heat that Tori was releasing was really turning Jade on. When Jade's fingers were now drenched and she slid one finger delicately into her center. Jade could feel the hot ripples of flesh grip her finger like it was trying to tear it off. She inserted another and started pushing them in deeper and then pulling them back almost all the way out. Every time she would pull back Tori was afraid she was going to stop and would flinch and push down. When Jade felt that Tori was ready she used her thumb to make small circles while pressing on her hard nub.

Tori had to stifle her screams so as not to wake up Darcy. Jade knew that Tori had reached her climax from the amount of liquid on her hand. Tori's muscles relaxed around Jade's fingers letting her remove her hand from her girlfriend's body. Both girls lay back on the bed catching their breath. Jade then went to get a towel to take care of their love mess.

Jade had truly taken Tori to heaven. "My turn now." Tori said.

"You don't have to do anything for me tonight." Jade said.

For a moment Jade forgot that she was now dating a wrestler, before she knew it Tori had tossed her on her back and was straddling her waist. Tori then started kissing her before she could say anything else.

Tori kissed Jade and slowly moved down her neck and she left a love mark on her collarbone. She wanted to make sure that everyone knew that Jade was now taken and if she could have signed her name she would have.

She then slid her body down over Jade's so that she could attend to Jade's generous breasts. Tori took one in each hand and squeezed and rubbed. At one point she was actually weighing them in her hands. Jade definitely a lot more than she had. It was the first time since she was a baby that she had a nipple in her mouth, but she wanted this girl's nipple in her mouth more than anything else right now. She closed her eyes and wrapped her lips around the hard bump. She sucked and lick at it and then gently took it between her teeth and pulled a little. Jade nearly jumped out of her skin. She loved what this girl was doing to her.

Tori's leg fell between Jade's thighs. She found that as soon as her leg touched Jade's cleft that Jade started grinding against Tori's leg. Before long they had created a rhythm and Jade was riding to an ever higher reaches. It wasn't long before she was at the tipping point. Tori could feel Jade starting to squeeze her thigh harder around her knee. Tori squeezed Jades breasts harder. It was enough to push Jade over the edge and she had an orgasm that was mind crushing.

They lay in each other's arms without saying anything for a long time. Then finally it was Tori who spoke. "I have never done anything like this before, but this was amazing. I never felt this fulfilled with any man I have ever been with. I will, I will, I will be your girlfriend."

Jade pulled her in a little closer and kissed her girlfriend and fulltime new roommate. "You don't need to worry about when you can move back into your apartment."

"Are you asking me to move in with you?" Tori asked smiling.

"Ah….. if you ….. want to." Jade was now unsure. Did she say something that might jeopardise this situation?

"I am just having fun with you. You just try to get me to leave now!" The two laughed together and held each other until they fell asleep.

The next morning Tori awoke with the feeling that someone was watching her. It took her a minute to gain her bearings and to realize that she was in bed at Jade's apartment. After that she had to locate who was watching her. Then she saw the little face about a foot from her own looking over the edge of the mattress.

"Good morning Darcy." She whispered gathering the covers making sure that she was covered completely, but to no avail as Jade was hogging most of the blankets.

"Good morning Tori. I am hungry. Will you make me a waffle?" Darcy asked not even questioning the fact that Tori was sleeping with her mother and the two of them were not wearing any clothes.

"Okay sweet pea. Let me get dressed and I will come and make you a waffle." Tori smiled at the cute little girl.

Darcy ran out of the room to go turn on the TV in the living room. Tori stretched and sat on the edge of the bed. She was looking for her bathrobe when Jade rolled over to face her. "Where are you going babe?"

"Darcy came and asked me for a waffle. You sleep." Tori grinned back at her. "Oh and thank you for lastnight."

"You're welcome. It is kind of nice having a girlfriend who will get up and make my kid breakfast. I could get used to this." Jade groaned and stretched.

"Don't. I like to sleep in once in a while too." Tori pulled on her robe and kissed her lover on the forehead and went to the kitchen.

The girls spent the week settling into their new relationship and their small family. Tori soon became another caregiver for Darcy. Jade could count on Tori at times to look after Darcy giving her mother a break. Tori was a natural mother and Darcy took to her.

The call came on Tuesday that both the girls were going to be in the show on Saturday in Burton. Jade was to work with Sumo and put her over to set up a match three weeks from now against Tori. Tori had a match against a girl named Gina who went by the ring name Korean Assassin.

Tori was concerned about Jade being in the ring with Jade after what she did to her. Jade told her that she could handle her own and she would make sure that she wouldn't get hurt. They went down to the gym to work through the details of the show and to do their workouts.

They decided that they would not parade their relationship at the gym, but they wouldn't go out of their way to hide it either. They were not ashamed, but they didn't want it to change the way people dealt with them at work.

Jade met Sumo and they put together the details of their match. It was a pretty straight forward match. Sumo didn't do any flying or running so it was going to be a much slower match than her last couple of matches. It would end with Sumo's big finishing move a splash at center ring that she called the Tsunami.

Tori had a much bigger set up to deal with. She was going to take on Stacy. This was still a part of the Lansing set up. Tori was to be picked on and have a jump in which means that another wrestler would come into the match and Tori would be outnumbered and take a beating from both. That way when the big match in Lansing came up the victory would be huge.

The show was set and it could be a big step up if Jade put on a good show. Two other girls had been signed to a different promotion so they were leaving, that would mean that she would have to be developed much faster than thought. She could be a name within the next month.

On Saturday night came and once again Jade had butterflies in her stomach. She didn't feel as crazy as the first time she got in the ring, but there was something there. Jade was dressed and doing her make up when Tori came in dressed as The School Girl. Jade was shocked. She suddenly understood the naughty school girl thing. She had to stop herself from attacking her girlfriend right there.

Jade was up first and Tori came and stood in the wing as usual. The announcer called out Jade's name and some of the crowd cheered, the crowd knew she was there to lose. Then they called out Momma Sumo and the place went nuts. She came out in a Hawaiian print wrap and started out by hollering at the crowd. She had them heated to a boil by the time she hit the ring. She took a fake run at Jade and every voice in the house rang with jeers.

The match went pretty smooth with Jade doing everything she was told to do to make the match interesting. They ended up in the corner with Momma Sumo getting ready to toss Jade by her hair when she leaned in and said in Jade's ear, "I cut your little girlfriend and I am going to hurt you bad too. I break a bone I get a bonus." Jade went flying across the ring landing on all fours.

Now she was fighting for real now. She was going to have to find a way to put Sumo over without getting hurt. Jade ducked a couple of elbows and open hand slaps that would have hurt and delivered an elbow of her own to Sumo. This enraged Sumo. Jade slipped outside the ring and tried to get away from Sumo. She was caught and thrown into the crowd railing. That was going to leave a bruise.

That is when Jade decided that she had to put an end to this match before she ended up eating a ring post. Jade spotted what she needed. She grabbed the mic cord from the announcer table and wrapped it around Sumo's neck. Robbie had no choice but to ring the bell and disqualify Jade and end the match. He was as surprised as Sumo at the way it ended. That is not what was scheduled, it was what is called a 'Dusty Finish', but it had to be called. In his little speaker in his ear Crystal was yelling "Robbie send it home." He had to signal the time keeper to ring the bell and he called them both out.

Jade knew what she did was wrong and that she would probably not get paid tonight or worse get fired for 'shooting' or going off script. As she left the ring area the crowd went nuts chanting "Stone"! Crystal knew she had to punish Jade, but she also knew it was always the show first and Jade had just made her name known. It would be very uncomfortable to remove her from the show now.

Jade thought that as soon as she got behind the curtain she would get an earful, but there was no one there except the two guys who were next on the card. She headed back to the dressing room but what she heard made her stop dead in her tracks. "That little bitch! She is going to pay. As soon as I am changed I am going to get Cat to fire her ass." Sumo could be heard over everybody else.

"I have a better idea. She is sleeping with that little bitch Victoria. I was to be put over, but I got sick and they went with that damn school girl. She is up later with Gina. I will do a 'run in' and we will beat her down so she is gone for a long time. When I get done with her no one will even remember Victoria Vestal."

She was laughing as she left the dressing room. Jade hid in the shadows so she could get a look at who this girl was that is going to try to hurt Tori. It was Stacy, The Irish Rebel. Jade liked this job, but she was not going to let Tori get hurt she had to find her and tell her.

**AN: I hope this chapter was okay. Let me know. S.M.**


	6. Chapter 6: All In

**AN: I do not own or operate the characters from Victorious. I just keep them alive. Someone else owns them and has already made a fortune from them. **

**This story takes place in an alternate universe. It doesn't follow my other story arcs. This story will have some violence and bad adult words. If you don't want to read that kind of thing then I am sure there are other fine stories you could read. If you do like stories about strong women who don't take anything from anyone, this story is for you.**

**If you are a Beck fan, too bad. I despise him and always make him a villain that gets his in the end. Throughout the series he was the weakest written character and really wasn't that good of an actor. My writing might trigger anger by Beck fans. Good! I don't care.**

**Trust me there will be Jori, but we aren't there quite yet. Although this story is physical the smut is limited. Enjoy S.M.**

Chapter 6: All In

Jade tried to get to Tori before she was to go through the curtain, but she did not catch up to her in time. Tori's music started to play and she skipped down the ramp with her backpack over her shoulder. The crowd loved her and cheered so loud that it rang through the rafters. At one level Jade was proud of her girlfriend and on another she was really scared for her.

The Korean Assassin took the ring to a loud round of booing. When she hit the ring she made like she was sneaking up behind Victoria Vestal and pulled out a really big knife. Jade's heart started to pound almost out of her chest at the sight of the knife, but then The Assassin used it to cut the straps on her backpack and steal it. She opened the backpack and took out Victoria's teddy bear. She held it over her head making her jump to try and retrieve it. Then The Assassin stabbed the bear and cut its head off. Victoria started to cry and the crowd went wild. The bear and the pack got thrown to the edge of the ring where a valet picked them up. The knife was taken by the ref and given to the valet.

The bell rang and the match was underway. Tori put on a display of speed and high flying moves. The time was almost up on their match when Tori got caught in a sleeper hold and was put out on the mat. The ref counted her out and The Assassin's had was raised in victory.

That was when Jade saw Stacy coming from the other side of the hall. She was heading to the ring with a heavy broom stick with her. The two women started beating Tori. She was taking a real beating in front of the audience. Jade no longer cared how mad Beck and Cat got at her, she was going to stop this attack.

Jade ran down the ramp and slid into the ring. The crowd all thought that this was part of the show and they cheered her on yelling 'Stone'. She charged the two women and shoved them off her girlfriend. She grabbed the stick away from Stacy and started swinging it around. Stacy made a move to get the stick back and took it under the chin and then across the back of the head. She was out cold. This is when Jade realized that rage was a very scary emotion.

She went to check on Tori and found that she was beat up but she was getting on her feet. Jade told Tori that the girls were ordered by Cat and Beck to hurt her. They saw Gina charging at them so Tori did a well-timed leg sweep and put her on her face. By this point Stacy was getting up. She was really pissed as well as wearing a lot of color running down the back of her head. She was leaking badly. She now had the stick and was out for Jade's blood.

Stacy caught Jade in the back of the calf giving her a Charlie horse and dropping her on her back. She then jumped on her pressing the stick to Jade's throat trying to choke her with it. Jade could feel herself starting to black out. Suddenly Stacy went flying off of Jade as Tori kicked her in the head. That gave Jade a moment to catch her breath and get back in the fight.

Stacy and Gina were both stalking Tori now in the corner. Jade decided that she had to end this. She climbed the ropes like Dead Metal taught her and as the crowd went nuts she threw herself off the top rope and as she reached Gina she grabbed on around her neck in a headlock and bulldogged her to the ring on her face.

She rolled Gina over and held her down to the ground while Tori was in the corner throwing elbows at Stacy. The ring filled with refs and wrestlers pulling the girls apart and the crowd was worked up to riot status. If Crystal had not sent wrestlers in the ring the crowd would have gone completely out of control.

Gina and Stacy were carried to the back to get stitched up. The wrestlers started filing to the back. Jade crawled over to Tori and helped her up. She put her arm over her shoulder and helped Tori to the ropes. The crowd started chanting 'Stone Cutter' over and over referring to the cutter move she put on Gina. Tori stopped and rested on the ropes while she looked around at the crowd. She realized that the crowd loved what went on even though they didn't see that it was all off script.

In this business was about what the audience wanted so Tori knew that the only way that she could save her girlfriend's career was to give the audience what they wanted. There was no way that Beck could get rid of Jade if the crowd wanted her there at a future show. Tori grabbed a microphone and called out over the crowd. Ladies and Gentlemen this is Jade Stone. Her Stone Cutter saved me in this ring tonight. I want a tag team match! Victoria Vestal and Jade Stone against The Irish Rebel and Korean Assassin in two weeks right here in this ring with two referees. The winners of that match will get a shot at the tag team champions at The Bay City Bruising!

As the crowd went wild again Tori raised Jade's hand over their heads as the champion of the match. Then Jade helped her through the ropes and down the steps to the ramp. Crystal came down the ramp to meet them and help them to the back.

Over the deafening sounds of the crowd Crystal yelled. "Beck wants you two in his office right now. Don't worry I am going with you. What you did out there Tori was brilliant."

Tori lead the way into the office. She was followed by Crystal and Jade. She could tell that beck was fuming. He wasn't sitting behind his desk. He was storming around the office. Cat was simply sat in an office chair filing her nails pretending that she didn't even care about the business. When in reality she was the puppet master pulling all the strings. She had always hated Tori. It was no secret the back had a wandering eye and roving hands. Cat was always jealous of her and wanted her gone. This was her chance.

"Now Mr. Oliver, before you start screaming and going on about firing people, these girls put on one hell of a show tonight. I found out in the locker room, but the other two girls planned this on behalf of someone else. I am sure that no one in this room knows who called for this attack, but I'm sure it's bigger than the girls and a locker room." Crystal glanced over at Cat who stopped filing her nails for a moment and glared at her. "Did you hear the crowd out there? They eat this up. With a little marketing we could take this to a stadium and fill it. This could be bigger than the Bay City Bruising. It would finally allow us to get the recognition we deserve right here in Port Huron. If you fire these girls and ignore the crowd you'd be a fool."

Beck thought for a minute then he went and sat behind his desk and tilted this chair back, He looked over at Cat and then away again. Crystal was right and he knew it. These girls had in over a barrel there was nothing he could do she had to hold the match. There was no way he can cancel this now. "Okay, okay we will promote the shit out of this thing. If for some reason it doesn't fly you will all be looking for work. Now get the fuck go to my office!"

Jade and Tori didn't even get to say a word on their behalf. They just followed crystal of the office and back to the dressing room. There was a hush and the dressing room when the girls entered. "What the fuck just happened?" asked jade.

"Tori in I just saved your ass. Now Oliver has to hold the rematch. He has no choice. It is what the crowd wants and the crowd pays his salary. He is no idiot it is all about the money with him. Look I know cat called the beating, and so does he. We all know he does whatever Cat tells them to do too. But where the business is concerned it's all about the show with him. You my friend have just jumped from jobber to headline in a single match. Not a lot of work to do a call you tomorrow."

Jade still wasn't sure what went on and on the drive home she had lots of questions for Tori. Tori tried to answer them the best she could in this business you're on top one day on the bottom the next. But it can go the other way just as quick. And by running into that match whether Jade knew what are not, she drew the golden ticket.

The next day about noon crystal called Tori and told her that they had booked a stadium at McMorran Place for the match in two weeks. They got lucky the Falcons were out of town and the stadium was going to be empty. She covered some last details and the posters were off to the printers. The rent of the stadium was going to be a lot more expensive than the Union Hall, but the financial potential would be substantial.

"Who was that babe?" Jade asked as she was cleaning the kitchen.

"That was Crystal. The match is a go. We are going to be fighting at McMorran Place can you believe that? The posters go out today. This is huge Jade." Tori couldn't hold her excitement she had to come and grab her girlfriend and swing her around.

Darcy heard the excitement and came running out to see what was going one. She hugged Jade around the legs and squealed, "Mommy why are we so excited?"

"Oh Darcy, It is just something at work that has made Tori and I very happy. It is okay, you can go back to your room to play." She tussled Darcy's hair and watched her run off.

"Crystal is going to set up some radio interviews to plug this event. She will get back to us on the dates and times. The newspapers will want quotes, whether we give them or Crystal does I am not sure yet. There might even be a TV spot. I told her that you would text her with your schedule from Wal-Market. Tori this is our shot!" Tori kissed her and held her tight. Then she whispered in Jade's ear, "I am so turned on right now!"

"Not with Darcy here! Go to our room and look in the back of my underwear drawer. You will find a battery operated friend. Go have a bath. I have to vacuum." She kissed her and slapped her ass as she turned to leave.

Tori as Tori was closing the door to the bathroom she said, "I will be thinking of you!" Then she winked and Jade could hear the water running. Jade really had no clue how big this moment was and how her life would change.

The next day found the girls at two different radio stations for interviews and at a grocery store signing autographs. This was a little surreal for Jade. She was swept into all this by just doing what she thought she had to do, protect Tori. Suddenly she is a small town celebrity with a rather large task ahead of her. She found herself giving out strange pieces of unrelated advice like, stay in school, don't cut corners in life. Through the whole thing Tori was a professional. She never dropped the school girl persona from the time they left home until they were back inside the apartment.

Beck loosened up his wallet and started buying merchandise for the show. There were t-shirts, posters, flags and anything he could think of to plaster the W.A.M. logo or wrestler's pictures on. He was not going to miss a dime of this event. It was the biggest show in the company's history and he was going to take credit for all of it.

They got together with Crystal and the other two women on Wednesday. It was time to sit down and start mapping the show. Usually you just sit down a bit before you match and go over bits with your opponent, but this was a much bigger deal and there was a lot more on the line for everyone involved.

There was still a lot of tension between the four women, but even the Assassin and the Rebel had to admit that due to Tori's quick thinking they were in the lime light too. This would mean a lot to their careers too. So after some evil glares and a cup of coffee they decided that it was now all about business and everyone shook hands and said they would work together for the show.

The first thing was that this was no twenty minute match. This was the show stopper so it would be about an hour in length. You could have knocked Jade over with a feather when she found out that she would be paid a thousand dollars for this match. The reason for the increase in pay added even more stress. Beck had managed to sign a TV deal with a local cable channel. They agreed to carry W.A.M. wrestling for the next year for the rights to show this event.

Beck had hired commentators for the TV broadcast. He managed to bring in Atlas Terry Brooks and Bronco Bobby Curtis from the now defunct cable wrestling promotion Demolition Wrestling. They were famous enough to sell, but still affordable.

As for the guest ring announcer Beck called in a favor that was owned to him and he was able to get Ted Sheffer the voice of the Port Huron minor league baseball team the Blue Herons.

It was decided that they would get a guest referee for the match. There were a lot of names batted around, but they couldn't agree on who they should get. They did agree that it should be a hall of famer from years gone by, but someone still recognizable to the public. That is when Jade threw out the name Rip Saw. The room went quiet and then Crystal asked, "Do you think you could get Billy to do it?"

With one phone call Jade secured their hall of fame referee. They would have Rip Saw Billy Lane. Jade ensured the others that even though she knew Billy that he loved wrestling more than her and would call it down the middle and stay on script.

Now came the big moment. They had to create the bits and decided who would be put over. This brought much discussion from all sides. That was when Crystal got a phone call. She stepped over to the side to talk. When she came back to the table she had a defeated look on her face. "That was Ms. Valentine. She is happy with the decisions that have been made, but she said that under no circumstances were Jade and Tori to win the match!"

Everyone in the room knew that no matter what Beck would have everyone believe, Cat was the last word around this promotion. That is why there was no one at the table that was about to go against her wishes. So Cat says that Tori and Jade can't win then they can't win.

In a lot of ways it made more sense if Stacy and Gina won. They have more experience and Tori always had her story line with the bullies. They could continue on until Bay City Bruising and then have a rematch for Trick or Beating in October. It would allow time for Jade to develop more. It was disappointing, but Tori was one of those people that always look on the bright side of things and could make a condemned man think it was a great day.

Jade was thinking that there was no way she would be able to explain this one to her mother. Her mother still didn't understand that this was a business and more like a play than a sport. She still thought that if Jade worked hard she could win her matches. It was hard enough with her mother she knew that it would be a number of years before she shared this part of her life with Darcy.

Now all there was to do was work out and a few more pictures and interviews. They had to refine Jade's character a little more. They decided that she would be the tough mean one of the pair. She went around in character practising being mean to people. It was easy if she treated Tori like Darcy and became over protective of her. Then she could be in character.

As the pressure built and the stress rose it started to show on both girls. At one point Jade found herself being short tempered with Darcy and she hated it. Tori got angry one day because she forgot to put an anti-static sheet in the clothes dryer. It was starting to get ridiculous. That was when Jade's mother stepped in.

"Tori, Jade I love you both, but you are driving me nuts. If you want your relationship to last longer than this show you have coming up, then you need to get away from this thing and do something else. You have been focussing everything on this show and are losing each other. Go out, see a movie go on a date away from wrestling. Darcy and I will be fine." Jade's mother was not about to take no for an answer.

The girls decided that they would go get something to eat and then go to a movie. They left Darcy and Jade's mom and decided to go to an Italian restaurant and just take their time and enjoy themselves. The meal was a great start at distressing. The music, the food and the wine made for a very romantic evening.

They left the restaurant hand in hand talking and laughing. Their next part of their date took them to a movie theatre. They decided to see a romantic comedy because they wanted to get as far away from drama and action as they could. Jade put her arm around Tori before the movie and Tori ate all the Milk Duds. For someone who had never been in a relationship with another woman Tori became very comfortable with it quite quickly.

A couple of older women in the movie theatre kept looking over at Jade and Tori as the movie theatre starts to fill. After they had turned for the third time and were whispering Tori had put up with her limit of this behavior. "Hi yes we see you. Yes we are a couple. We can even get married now! Oh and no we are not interested in sleeping with you at all so you can turn around now!"

Jade was a little embarrassed, until she realized that she didn't have to take this crap from anyone not in a free country. Besides between Tori and her they could just about beat the crap out of anyone in the room. She was a stronger person inside and out now.

Then the one woman turned and looked again. That was when Jade had had enough. "Lady I would turn around or my girlfriend is going to come down there and go spider monkey on your head!" The ladies got up angrily and left the theatre.

That is when the ladies bring back the night manager. This guy is about twenty and they were out for blood. They came in and the ladies pointed to Jade and Tori. The manager came over ready to kick them out. "I have had a complaint that you threatened these ladies and….. oh my god. I am sorry. Ah…. never mind. Enjoy your movie ladies and good luck on the weekend. I have front row."

He turned to the older ladies and said to them that this was all a misunderstanding. He offers them some coupons for free food and tells them that they can watch the same movie in fifteen minutes in the next theatre. They took the coupons and left the theatre.

The manager returned with a poster and a pen and asked for their autographs. They made it out to Travis and thank him for everything he did. Once he left they laughed to each other. "I guess we met our first fan." Jade said. Little did she know that this was just the beginning of the insanity that was yet to come.

**AN: I hope you liked this chapter. I have tried to use names and organizations that do not exist. If I happen to accidentally come up with a name that already belongs to someone it is only a coincidence. The only wrestler name I know to be real and I use it with permission is Dead Metal. Thank you to all who write chapter reviews. It is always good to hear from those who are reading your work. Please don't be shy. Let me know what you think. Thanks S.M.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Main Event

**AN: I do not own or operate the characters from Victorious. I just keep them alive. Someone else owns them and has already made a fortune from them. **

**This story takes place in an alternate universe. It doesn't follow my other story arcs. This story will have some violence and bad adult words. If you don't want to read that kind of thing then I am sure there are other fine stories you could read. If you do like stories about strong women who don't take anything from anyone, this story is for you.**

**If you are a Beck fan, too bad. I despise him and always make him a villain that gets his in the end. Throughout the series he was the weakest written character and really wasn't that good of an actor. My writing might trigger anger by Beck fans. Good! I don't care.**

**Although this story is physical the smut is limited. Enjoy S.M.**

Chapter 7: The Main Event

The next day Tori got a call from Beck. Beck said he wanted to see her at his office. She said she could meet him at 2:00. He said that was fine and then hung up the phone. Tori had no idea what he wanted to meet about, but she never trusted him. Before she left the apartment she searched through the drawers in Jade's desk. Then she found that she was looking for, and very small mp3 voice recorder. If he was going to threaten her she wanted to have evidence.

Tori met Oliver at his office at precisely 2:00. His secretary showed Tori in and close the door behind her. Tori reached into our pocket and turned on the little recorder. Beck had a big smile on his face. "Tori, you're looking very nice today. I wanted to talk to you today about your future in W. A. M. I am hoping that this tag team concept is short lived. You can be so much more without Jade. I am thinking long-term here. I can see you as a women's champion. Would you like to be the women's champion?"

"Yes who wouldn't?" Tori said with a confuse look on her face.

If possible beck's grin got even bigger. "Well I'm glad you feel that way. You are a very beautiful girl. I've told you that before. Until recently I had no idea you played for the other team. I hope that's just an experiment. I like to do favors for people, but I expect favors in return. Let us say you were to get rid of this girl. That would be in your best interest."

Tori shook her head, "I'm not sure I understand what you're saying."

"Come on Tori you're smart girl you know how to play the game. You come with me to my cabin for the weekend and I'll make sure you are the next W.A.M. women's champion. See that's how the business works." Beck said sitting back in his chair.

"Is that how Melissa became the women's champion?" Tori asked.

Beck started to chuckle to himself. "Yes Melissa, Jodi and Michelle all came to the cabin for the weekend. Soon after they became women's champions. Then when I am tired of them or tired of the sex I moved on and found someone else to be champion. But with you I see a long-term champion. What do you say? Join me for a little fun in the woods, and your name goes on the belt."

"Well that is quite the offer Mr. Oliver, but I can't see it happening. First of all I'm not the kind a girl and sleeps her way to the top. Second of all that girl you want me to throw away, is my girlfriend and I love her. I don't care if you knock me down to jobber for the rest of my career. You are a sleaze and I would never sleep with you." With that Tori got up and walked out of the office slamming the door behind her.

Tori was livid. She couldn't go straight home she was way too angry. So she drove around for a while. That's when she cooked up her plan. Beck was not going to get away with this anymore. She had told Jade that she would pick her up after work at Wall-Market, so she drove there and waited for her in the parking lot.

When jade came out of the store she saw Tori leaning on her car. She was so excited to see her girlfriend she ran to her and threw her arms around her and kissed her. "How was your day Babe?" Jade asked.

"Oh I have had a hell of an afternoon." Tori told her all about her meeting with Beck. Jade was ready to drive over and pound his head in. She had really taken on the role of protector in this relationship. But Tori told her that she had a much better plan. Then she told her about the recording she had made and what she planned to do with it. Jade couldn't stop laughing all the way home.

Friday morning had arrived and the sun cut through the curtains just before a small dark haired little girl came and jumped on the bed. Jade had taken the day off to get ready for tomorrow nights big match. She wanted to spend the morning with Darcy because she knew she wouldn't have much time for her this weekend.

It took both Jade and Darcy to drag Tori out of bed. Tori had been living with them now for over a month and Darcy was getting quite fond of having her around. "C'mon, Mommy Tori. It is time to get out of bed. If you sleep in there will be any waffles for you."

"Darcy did you just call me Mommy Tori?" Tori asked with a shocked look on her face.

"Yes this is Mommy and you're Mommy Tori. I am so lucky to have two mommies. The other kids at day care only have one mommy." Darcy said smiling.

"Is that okay with you Jade?" Tori asked.

"Ah ya. Darcy could I talk to Tori alone for a minute please?" Jade asked her daughter.

They watched the three year old run off to the living room. "I am sorry Jade. She did that on her own…."

"Tori I know she just says whatever comes in her little head, but it shows what she is thinking about. That is what makes this so serious. You have only you to think of in this world. I have to think of that little monster in the other room. She is showing that she is getting attached to you. I need to know if you plan on being around. What are we Tori? Where is this going? I have never lived with anyone before. I don't know the rules here. Help me?"

"I can't predict the future Jade. I can only tell you that I have never been with anyone like you before. I know that this is important and that you have to think of Darcy first. I also don't want to hurt that beautiful little girl. She means a lot to me too. I will tell her that she can't call me Mommy Tori. If that is what you want. I just want what is best for you and her. I… ah….I love you Jade. Both of you."

Jade's eyes filled with tears and they fell free to the floor. She wrapped her arms around herself and turned to the wall and cried. Tori rushed over to her and held her in her arms. "What did I say? Are you mad at me?" This made Tori start crying too.

"No, No sweetheart I am not mad at you. Just the opposite. You are so special. I love you Tori. That is why I am crying." Jade sobbed.

"Mommy? Why are you crying? Why is Tori crying?" Darcy now had tears in her eyes.

"No no honey. Mommy and Mommy Tori are happy that is all." Jade picked up Darcy and hugged and kissed her. Then Tori took her from Jade and said, "Let Mommy Tori get you some waffles." Tori hugged her close.

That afternoon Jade and Tori went to the gym to get one more workout in and a run at the show. Before they left the gym Tori dropped a large brown weighted envelope off for Crystal to give to Cat. She didn't stick around to see Cat open the package.

"What was in the envelope?" Jade asked.

"Oh let's just call it an insurance policy. Something tells me things will be changing in the W.A.M." Tori said with a smile on her face taking her girlfriend's hand.

The next afternoon found the girls at the stadium. Jade looked all over for Tori in the back and couldn't find her. She then went out into the main part of the stadium and looked for her there. She asked the guys who were setting up the ring if they had seen her. They told her that they hadn't seen her. Then she heard her name being called from a long way away. She spun around and looked up in the seats.

"I am up here Jade!" Tori yelled from a long way up in the rafters.

Jade started the long climb up the stairs to where Tori was sitting. When she got up there she was out of breath and flopped down in the seat next to her girlfriend. "So what is this all about? A new workout?"

"No I am sitting in the worst seat in the stadium. Tonight someone will be sitting in this seat. They will have paid to sit here. I came up here to see what they will see. This will remind me to give the best show I can tonight for everyone including the person in this seat, especially this person." Tori said sitting back and just quietly staring at the ring. It looked so small and far away from up here.

Crystal ordered in pizza and everyone had an early supper. Then it was another meeting with the Gina and Stacy and Rip Saw. They went over the bits and the high spots for their match. Once they were finished with that it was off to the dressing room.

The girls did their best to keep their nerves at bay while they waited for their match. Jade sat in the corner listening to her when PearPod lost in her own world. Tori tried to have a nap on one of the couches, but the noise is too much for your really get any sleep. There were five matches on the undercard and then three major matches before the main event.

With about an hour left to go before the main event the girls but on their costumes. I did each other's hair and did their makeup. Jade did a green and black butterfly wing over one side of her face whereas Tori kept it very simple. After all she was supposed to be the schoolgirl.

They went to the area behind the curtain that they call the Gorilla, named after the great Gorilla Monsoon who watched every match from behind the curtain. André was going to be fighting a fuzzy haired guy that the girls did not know. He went by the name The North Ridge Stalker. This was going to be a good match. They were having what was called a Miner's Glove Match.

"A Miner's Glove Match is a pole match. I know what is a pole match? That is when some kind of weapon is attached to a pole that extends from one of the ring posts. The first person to the weapon gets to use it on the other person. The miner's glove is a leather glove with metal plates on the outside." Tori explained to Jade.

"Is it a real miner's glove?" Jade asked.

"I don't think that it is a real coal miner's glove. I think it is just a gimmick." Tori said, "But the crowd loves it."

The match was solid. It went back and forth. One minute André was reaching for the glove and then the Stalker would knock him down and he would be reaching for the glove. The crowd was hot. Then as the time ran down the ref crouched down to protect André and told him it was "time to go home".

André made it seem as if the crowd was pumping him up and he rose off the mat and drop kicked the Stalker. André struggled up the ropes in the corner and stumbled a couple of times. The crowd bought in and went wild when he was almost there and the Stalker grabbed on to him. Then at the last second André grabbed the glove and jumped down to the mat.

He made a big deal out of pulling the glove on his hand as the Stalker begged for mercy and backed up until he was against the far corner. Then André started his attack with the glove. The Stalker was a great fall guy. He really sold it to the crowd. André drew back the glove and waited for the crowd to go wild and then he dropped it on the Stalker's forehead and knocked him out. He then took the pin and won the match. It was a big hit with the audience.

André took his moment posing in the ring as the ref helped the Stalker up the ramp and behind the curtain. Once he was behind the curtain he was cured and walking fine and laughing. It was just another wrestling miracle. When André got back behind the curtain the girls congratulated him and then he and the Stalker shook hands and laughed about a missed move in the match.

Then the lights went out in the stadium except for a single spot light in the middle of the ring. Ted Sheffer wearing a tuxedo stepped into the light with a handful of index cards in his hand and a microphone. "_Good evening ladies and gentlemen and the television audience at home. I am Ted Sheffer and welcome to the Main event. Introducing first from Pyongyang, North Korea she is the stuff that nightmares are made of she is The Korean Assassin!_" The crowd booed and jeered as Gina made her way to the ring. She heated them up on the way down the ramp. "_Her partner tonight in this tag team match is from Belfast Ireland she is lean and mean and going to make you scream she is The Irish Rebel!_" Stacy used her water bottle to splash water on the crowd as she entered the stadium. The crowd was in the palm and well over the top. The sell was perfect for bringing in Tori and Jade.

As they stood in the back waiting, Jade was very nervous. Tori could see that she had to calm her down so she took her hand and gave her a quick kiss. Then it was their turn.

Ted let the crowd die down a little as Gina and Stacy stretched and taunted the crowd then he started, "_We met her two short weeks ago and in that time she has become our green soldier in life's battle between good and evil. She hails from Jeffrey City, Wyoming she look for you flaw and put the Stone Cutter on you. Ladies and gentlemen I give you Jade Stone!" _Jade took a deep breath and stepped through the curtain and started down the ramp. They hit her with gold and green lights as she slapped hands and talked to the crowd on the way to the ring. The crowd loved her.

Then it was time for Tori to make her entrance. "_She is comes from __Mount Saint Mary Academy __in Watchung New Jersey. Don't let her looks deceive you. She looks sweet, but she will turn sour on you if you cross her. She is the one, the only, Victoria Vestal, The School Girl!" _The place erupted like a volcano.

Tori came skipping down the ramp in her white blouse and plaid skirt with her hands behind her back. She was really playing it. She had white knee socks and her black and white wrestling boots the imitated Mary Jane shoes and the matching plaid tie and her heavy rimmed glasses were what really made the costume. Every now and then she would stop and pose for a picture. As she skipped her skirt bounced giving a naughty glimpse of her white spandex shorts she wore beneath. Wasn't just a male fantasy, there were a lot of women who felt her sex appeal as well.

Rip Saw was introduced as the guest referee and it was decided that Jade would start against Stacy. Tori and Gina took their places on the outside of the ropes in their corner.

The bell rang and the match was underway. The crowd was making so much noise that the wrestlers could even hear the ref in the ring. Jade and Stacy stalked each other a circles a couple of times before locking up in the center of the ring. Before they broke Stacy leaned in and said, "Let's give them one hell of a show."

The TV audience heard_, "Stone and Irish lock up and The Irish Rebel throws Stone to the corner. Stone comes back with a clothes line dropping Rebel to the ground. Stone picks Rebel up by her hair and then switches to a wrist lock. She is twisting that hand upward applying pressure to the straight arm of Rebel. Rebel is in a lot of pain here._

_Rebel takes a swing at Stone and ducks the hit but yanks the arm of Rebel putting more pressure on the shoulder and elbow. Then Stone kicks her in the ribs before dragging her over to her corner and handing her off to Victoria. _

_Victoria hangs on to the wrist and climbs the ropes to the top using Rebel to balance her and then she leaps off the top and pulls on Rebel's arm forcing her to fly across the ring to the far ropes. _

_Terry if she didn't let herself be thrown to the ropes Victoria would have ripped her arm off. _

_Like we said before Bobby don't let her sweet looks fool you. This girl can hang a lickin on you if she wants. _

_Still working on that arm Victoria puts Rebel in a chicken wing in the corner. _

_She is really lifting on that arm behind her back. I can feel the pain from here. _

_I am glad I am retired Terry._

_So are we Bobby. So are we. Vestal rushes Rebel over to her corner and tags Stone back in. Stone starts with a leg sweep putting Rebel on the mats and then applies a step over arm bar stretching Rebels arm by pushing against the girl's ribs and neck with her legs while still pulling on that wrist._

_Her arm has to be so sore that it is numb by now._

_Rebel is flailing around with her legs and she manages to get a leg on the bottom rope and Rip Saw is forced to break the hold. Stone is reluctant to break the hold, but I think she knows that if she doesn't break the hold Rip Saw might just break her arm._

_While Jade is arguing with referee Billy Lane, Rebel takes the opportunity to make her way to her corner and tag in the Korean. The Korean comes into the ring like a freight train and hits Jade with a double axe handle knocking Stone to the mats. She picks Jade up in a side headlock and she is really cranking on her neck there Bobby._

_Ya one night in Houston I was put in a side headlock and now I am an inch taller._

_Still applying that side headlock and Stone uses her elbow to ram the Korean in the ribs, loosening up the hold. Jade then throws her to the ropes with an Irish Whip and when the Korean comes back to her she hits her will a high body cross and lands on her mats in a pin, but the Korean kicks out._

_The Korean rolls up on Stone's back and has the girl by her hair and is slamming her face into the mats. Referee Lane needs to stop this. I like this girl's hair with the green streaks, but if Rip Saw doesn't step in she won't have any hair._

_That is the thing Terry. One of these girl's should shave their head then they would have the advantage because they could grab their hair._

_Well you have to bring that up with the girls after the match Bobby. Rip has made the Korean break the hold and the girls are back on their feet. Billy Lane is chastising the Korean for hair pulling. The Korean just slapped Billy Lane's face. That takes a lot of moxie. The Korean lunges and brings in the Rebel so Jade goes and brings in Victoria. _

_Victoria slingshots the Rebel to the ropes and she slid through the ropes so that the School Girl would have no target to hit. Victoria turns and runs to the ropes on the far side and slingshots towards the ropes and dives through the ropes with a missile drop kick and takes out the Rebel. Victoria picks up the Rebel by the hair and lines her up with the ring post. The Rebel reverses it and Victoria meets the post with her shoulder._

_Jade comes around the corner and hits Rebel with a forearm and drops her. Stone crouching down over Victoria checking her… the Rebel and the Korean are putting their boots to Stone and Victoria. Rip is counting them out. _

_These girls have to be careful or they will get counted out Terry._

_The Rebel rolls under the rope and stops the count out. The Korean helps Victoria back into the ring. Jade makes her way back to her corner. The Rebel picks up Victoria and body slams her back down to the mats. The tag is made and the Korean comes off the top rope with a splash on Victoria. Stone is holding out her hand and screaming for Victoria to come and make the tag._

_The Korean hollering at Stone grabs Victoria and throws her to the ropes. Victoria stops herself by grabbing the top rope. The Rebel is trying to come in the ring and referee Lane is over reprimanding her. The Korean has wrapped Victoria's arms in the ropes and is slapping her hard on the upper chest. Billy Lane comes in and tries to get Victoria unwound from the ropes, but before he can get her out the Korean plants her boot in Victoria's stomach and again. _

_Billy gets Victoria out of the ropes and now in a pile on the mats at his feet. She is now crawling towards the out-stretched hand of her tag partner. The Korean is stalking her and Victoria lunges and makes the tag. _

_Stone comes in and clothes lines the Korean out of the ring and then she takes a run at the Rebel on the apron and clotheslines her to the floor. Stone is begging them to come step back in the ring. She has gone into a rage._

_You know Terry I have been married three and a half times and there is no way I would climb in the ring with a woman in a rage._

_Three and a half times Bobby? _

_Ya the last one took place in a small Caribbean country and I am not even sure it was legal. Do you know if a bartender can legally marry people?_

_Well I have never been married before Bobby so I wouldn't really know. The Rebel is climbing back in the ring and Stone goes and helps her by bringing her in the hard way. She gives her a neck snap over the top rope and the Rebel comes flying in. Jade tries to grab her in a double under hook face slam, but it is reversed and Stone is picked up and she meets with an atomic drop on the Rebels knee and again._

_Like I always say Terry who needs friends when you've got enemas._

_I really don't know what to say about that one Bobby, but whatever you enjoy. Jade is holding her tailbone. That had to hurt. She is now going for the tag and yes Victoria is now in. _

_Victoria locks up with the Rebel and is quickly put in a side headlock. The Rebel runs her into the turn buckle in the corner. She is putting the boots to Victoria and then backs off as Lane cautions her. The Rebel turns her back to go make a tag and Victoria jumps on her back she is applying a sleeper. _

_This girl is far too small to make a sleep stick she needs to put a thumb in her eye and then beg the ref for forgiveness. That is what I would do Terry._

_I am sure that is exactly what you would do Bobby. Victoria is rather reminiscent of a fly on an elephant's back. The Rebel just throws her to the mats. That had to hurt. The Rebel now tags the Korean and she has picked up the Korean and just dropped her on Victoria. Lane makes a two count and that is all. The Korean helps Victoria up by her hair and bends her back over the turn buckle and oh a slap to the chest and another. _

_That takes the energy right out of you when you get slapped like that. _

_Victoria is thrown towards the far ropes. She comes off the ropes and is taken down with a leg sweep. The Korean has Victoria down and she is trying for, she almost has it and she does she has a figure four leg lock on and oh Jade breaks it with a boot to the side of the Korean's head and Victoria is able to roll out of the ring. _

_The Korean is flat out on her back. Victoria re-enters the ring and puts a boot to the Korean. She is stepping on the Korean's stomach as she goes back to her corner for a quick tag and then makes the tag with Jade. Stone comes in and picks up the Korean and body slams her in the middle of the ring. She picks her up again and slams her. Could she be setting her up for … oh yes she is. Stone goes to the top rope and if she hits the Stone Cutter this match will be over. Gonna fly now! And no the Korean rolls out of the way and there is no one home. Jade is in some pain. _

_The Korean is going to… she is trying to she has the figure four leg lock on. Can she lock it in? She almost has it. She has the leg lock. Stone's legs are locked in and she is in pain. This Jade Stone is one tough girl she is not giving in. If she doesn't tap out soon the Korean will tear her leg off. She taps out! Stone taps out! This match is over. It is over ladies and gentlemen. We go to the ring announcer._

"Ladies and gentlemen, Referee Billy Rip Saw Lane stops this match at 38minutes due to a tap out by Jade Stone. The winners of this match The Irish Rebel and The Korrean Assassin. By the stipulations of this match they will now go on to take on the tag team champions The Cheer Chicks." Shouted Ted over the insane noise of the crowd.

_Well there you go folks the Assassin and the Rebel beat The School Girl and Jade Stone tonight in a match that will not soon be forgotten. _

_You bet Terry. The Champions will have their hands full with these two. The amount of gas they had to put out to beat Victoria and Jade shows that they had to really dig down. Don't short change tonight's challengers they are two tough girls. They put up a real fight in there tonight._

_Well goodnight from the McMorran Stadium, I am Atlas Terry Brooks.._

_And I am Bronco Bobby Curtis._

_For Wrestling Alliance of Michigan and cable 8. We will see you at The Bay City Bruising._

Jade helped Tori to the back leaving Gina and Stacy to the crowd and the noise. Once they were in the back they found that the Gorilla was packed with wrestlers who watched the match from behind the curtain. Jade and Tori were treated like they won the match, but that is the way it is when you do your part and sell a good match. All the way to the dressing room they were getting slapped on the back and shaking hands.

The two girls hugged and then collapsed on the floor in the back. They were totally spent. They had the show of their lives. They earned their money tonight. Soon they found the energy to get up to their feet. They were both drinking their fill of water when Gina and Stacy came in the room.

"Great show girls!" Gina screamed and ran over to hug them. Stacy joined in the group hug and high fives were given all around.

"So am I forgiven for attacking you two weeks ago?" Stacy asked Tori.

"I have forgiven you. I am sorry Stacy hit that missile drop kick a little stiff. Are you okay?" Tori asked.

"Ya no problem. I am sure we gave you a few bruises too. But what a match. I haven't had that much fun in a long time. "Do you girls want to have a beer tonight?"

"Ya give me a few minutes to check with our sitter. We have a little girl at home." Tori said smiling at Jade.

"Well I plan on having a long shower so no hurry." Gina said.

Jade sent a text to her mother telling her to come to the side door and pound and they would let her in the dressing room.

They met Jade's mom and showed her that neither of them were mortally wounded even though it might have looked like it. She hugged them both and told them that she would go and relieve the sitter so the girls could go out for a drink with the two girls that just tried to kill them in the ring. She would never understand this business.

That was the thing about this business everything you see isn't real and what you don't see is what is real. The match was over, but there was still so much that was going to happen.

**AN: This was a long one, but then it had to be. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was hard to write. It took me a lot longer than I thought it should. There were a lot of rewrites done. I think I am happy with the way it turned out. My arthritis in a hand where I broke seven bones doesn't make long typing sessions easy either. It all seemed like such an adventure when I was younger. This is not the end of the story. I think there is one more chapter at least. Thanks for all the reviews. Keep them coming. S.M.**


	8. Chapter 8: 1-2-3

**AN: I do not own or operate the characters from Victorious. I just keep them alive. Someone else owns them and has already made a fortune from them. **

**This story takes place in an alternate universe. It doesn't follow my other story arcs. This story will have some violence and bad adult words. If you don't want to read that kind of thing then I am sure there are other fine stories you could read. If you do like stories about strong women who don't take anything from anyone, this story is for you.**

**If you are a Beck fan, too bad. I despise him and always make him a villain that gets his in the end. Throughout the series he was the weakest written character and really wasn't that good of an actor. My writing might trigger anger by Beck fans. Good! I don't care.**

**Although this story is physical the smut is limited. Enjoy S.M.**

Chapter 8: 1-2-3

Tori and Jade had a great time with Stacy and Gina after the matches. They found that they really enjoyed their company and had a lot to talk about. They stayed as long as they could, but they did have a child to get home to so they had to leave after one drink.

The next morning when Darcy came running in the room and jumped on the bed both of the girls groaned. They suddenly could feel every fall and hit from the night before. Jade grabbed Darcy and dragged her down and hugged her in between them on the bed. She was wiggling and wanted them to get out of bed and play with her.

She climbed over Tori and grabbed her by the hand and tried to drag her out of bed. "Come on Mommy Tori I need you to come and play with me."

Tori tried to get out of bed. She hurt all over. "I am coming little one, just a little slower than usual. Owwww. Owwww Get up Jade if I have to you do too."

"No I did my part I gave birth to her!" Jade said putting the pillow over her face.

"Get up or I will drop an elbow on you." Tori said.

"Ok I am getting up, but it is under protest." Jade said laughing.

They watched TV and played with Darcy and lay on the couch most of the morning applying frozen bags of vegetables to their sore spots and a round of Ibuprofen.

Tori's phone rang and she had to get Darcy to bring in to her. "Hello, Okay ya I will tell her. I live with her now, she is right here. See you then. Bye."

"Who was that?" Jade asked as she readjusted the bag of peas that were on her forehead.

"Crystal, she is calling a meeting today at 2pm for all the talent." Tori answered surfing the channels.

"She say why?"

"No, we are just to be there."

"We will have to take the munchkin. Mom is busy and it is far too late to find a sitter." Jade said.

"Don't worry about it. I will let her play with my PearPad and she won't make a sound. No one will know that she is even there." Tori said with confidence.

Jade made them grilled cheese sandwiches while Tori had a shower. After they ate she went and had her shower. It was so much easier now that she had Tori. She could go have a shower with the door closed and not have to worry about what Darcy was doing. She could spend more than two minutes in the shower and on sore muscles it felt so good.

They told Darcy that they were taking her to the gym where they work out, but they were going to be having a meeting and she could play games if she was very quiet. She agreed and they promised her they would take her McDougal's for supper after the meeting was over. She loved McDougal's and Jade couldn't afford to take her there very often, but after her pay last night she could take her to get a joyful meal.

A lot of the employees were already there when they arrived. Stacy and Gina who had heard so much about Darcy the night before came up to say hello and meet the little girl. They had no idea why they were there on a Sunday either.

Darcy was kind of nervous when André came over. She had not seen a lot of black men before and never one that was as big as he was. He was wearing a tank top and his huge defined chest and arms were very visible. She tried to hide behind Tori's leg.

Tori crouched down next to her and told André to do the same. "Darcy this is our friend André. He is big, but he is not scary. He wants to be your friend too." She could see that Darcy was staring at his forearm. "Oh I think I know what it is. Don't worry Peanut there is nothing wrong he is black he was born that way. Look you can rub it and it won't come off." Tori reached over and rubbed André's arm.

Very slowly and tentatively Darcy reached out and touched André's arm too. She found that it was just like her arm only darker. Then André offered her some gum. "Can I have gum Mommy Tori?"

"Yes Peanut if you promise not to swallow it this time. It is for chewing not for eating." Tori said without giving it a second thought.

"Mommy Tori?" André asked.

"Ya Jade and I have a living arrangement and I am Darcy's new mommy. Not legally, yet." She smiled.

When André stood up Darcy was more at ease. Tori gave her the PearPad and got her seated on the mats against the wall. Darcy was still a little concerned about Brandon who was very heavily tattooed and called himself Voodoo, but then Tori said that was okay because he made her nervous too and she stayed away from him.

It wasn't long before everyone was there. There was lots of conjecture as to why they were called in. Everyone had an opinion and were expressing it loudly when Crystal and Cat came in the gym. One of the guys whistled to get everyone's attention.

When they quieted down and settled in, Crystal introduced Cat Valentine just in case some of them didn't know her. Then after a polite applause Crystal stepped back and gave over the floor to Cat.

"Good afternoon everyone. Thank you for coming in on a Sunday. I just want to start by saying thank you to everyone for the hard work last night. You put on a great show. I appreciate everyone's efforts from those who wrestled to those who sold programs. Everyone one of you was a big part of the event.

As some of you know we signed a cable 8 deal to televise W.A.M. for the rest of this year. I am hoping that we will be able to enhance our audience with the TV exposure. That would mean more exposure for all of you and possibly more pay for everyone.

Also there has been a change of management at W.A.M. Mr. Oliver will no longer be with us in any capacity! It came to my attention that some of Mr. Oliver's dealings were less than professional. Some were getting favours and opportunities that others would never have a chance at receiving. Ms. Crystal Robinson will be our new general manager and talent relations director. Thank you Crystal.

Which brings me to the next item on my list. Melissa you will be defending your title at Bay City Bruising. This time if you are on your back you lose!

You will not be seeing Mr. Oliver for a while as my accountants also found some questionable financial activities as well. He is being investigated for embezzling money from my company. He is also under investigation for the sale of restricted pharmaceuticals.

It will be a new day here at W.A.M. Some of you will stay and some of you will be leaving us. I wish you all the best in your future with whatever you do. Ms. Robinson will be posting the lists of those of you who will be staying. If your name does not appear on the list, please clean out your locker and if you have gym keys please leave them with Ms. Robinson.

Thank you once again for all you have done for W.A.M."

After Cat Valentine went into the office, the entire room took a collective breath. Everyone started talking to those around them trying to make sense out of what she told them.

There was a big push to see the list that Crystal had posted on the wall. Jade and Tori hung back. They figured that if their name was on one of the lists it would still be there when the crowd died down. They sat on the floor next to Darcy and watched her play her game.

They tried not to stare when someone found out that they had been released. Some took it far better than others did. One young guy that they did not know came out of the locker room yelling and swearing and throwing things. He was met by one of the tag teams that pointed out that it was in his best interest to clean up his language that there was a child in the room. He pushed out of the gym and tried to slam the door to make his point, but it was on a hydraulic arm that shut it just as nice as you please behind him. His point was lost and he just looked like an idiot.

André came and sat down with them. He had not been to the notice board either. Tori said, "Well they would be stupid to let you go so you are safe."

"Ya well I have chosen to go on to something new. I was offered a spot with another promotion. Let's just say you might see me once and awhile on network TV someday." He had a smile a mile wide.

"Good for you. So you are going to W.W.U.?" Jade asked.

"No not the W.W.U. but something like that. Maybe someday though." André said.

"Oh congratulations you deserve it. I can't wait. I will tell everyone. I knew that guy when he was a nobody. Now he is a big star and never phones or writes." Tori said laughing.

"How could I ever ignore you Little School Girl! Maybe if you come to one of my matches I will throw a sweaty towel at you or something." They were all laughing now.

The gym was almost empty. A couple guys stayed to lift some weights and chat. Jade got up and offered Tori a hand up. They walked over to the board and took a deep breath. Before they looked Tori turned Jade away and looked her in the ocean blue eyes and said, "Look no matter what the board says. We are together okay. It doesn't matter who is in or who is out. I am with you and not going anywhere. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

Then they turned and faced their future. Jade found her name it didn't have a line through it. She was still on the roster. However Tori's name had a black line through it. She was gone.

Jade's eyes started to fill with tears. "No, no, we said no matter what. I understand. Cat probably listened to the recording and thought that I knew too much or maybe that I did something to make Beck want me. I am a threat so I have to go. I will find a job. At least I still have a place to live." She tried to joke to make things a little lighter.

Jade hugged her and whispered that it wouldn't be as much fun without her around, but Darcy needed her to keep working. Jade went to go gather up Darcy and her backpack with her toys and snacks, while Tori went and cleaned out her locker.

Tori was slowly walking back to join her girlfriend and child when Crystal came out of the office and called Tori. "Tori Ms. Valentine would like to see you in her office."

Jade nodded letting her know that they could wait for her and she followed Crystal into the office. It was strange seeing Cat Valentine behind the desk and not Beck Oliver. Tori noticed that there was someone else in the office too. He looked familiar, but she just could put a name to the face.

"Ms. Vega I would like to introduce you to Mr. Mike…"

"Mike Elliot… sure, I thought I knew who you were" Tori sticks out a hand to shake the hand of this wrestling legend.

"Yes well, you might have noticed that your name was struck from the roster…" Cat started again.

"I totally understand Ms. Valentine. It was a bad situation and…"

"Vega shut up! Anyone else would be enraged, but you truly are the Little School Girl aren't you? You were let go because Mr. Elliot is here to make you an offer." Cat said showing her frustration.

"Yes, well I am in charge of talent for Trident Entertainment. I saw your match last night. You put on a hell of a show. First thing this morning I made some calls and we would like to sign you to our promotion. At first you would start in our development promotion N.O.W.1 You would be making the base salary at first of $70 000, travel and accommodation's for 3 years and if things go well you would get your shot at the W.W.U. and a $100 000 per year contract. What do you say Tori are you ready to come over to Trident?" Mike asked.

Tori took a seat in one of the old wooden office chairs. She didn't expect this offer. She was sure she was getting canned. She needed a minute to think. She took a few deep breaths and then she finally said, "That is quite the offer Mr. Elliot. I was sure I was getting fired. That is a very fair salary offer, but I just don't think I can work for that. I have a girlfriend and daughter now that I have to think of them too."

"Well I don't think I can budge on that number all that much…"

"No I am not asking you for more. If you watched the match last night you saw another girl that teamed with me that carried her part of the show too. She is a new talent and needs some seasoning, but so do I. So why just me? I would guess it is the gimmick. Sex sells why do you think I chose the Little School Girl? I am going to make a counter proposal. I will take $35 000 and travel for 3 years, if and only if you sign Jade for the same deal. If you think about it you are getting a good deal. Two for the price of one and twice the shot at finding that next W.W.U. wrestler. Sure I would like this shot, but Jade deserves it as well. What do you say Mike?" Then Tori hit him with her million dollar smile that could make you forget your own name.

It was Mike's turn to sit down. He took out his phone and sent a text or two while he was thinking through the deal. There was about ten minutes of silence in the room when finally the text he was waiting for came through. He stood up and drew a deep breath and stuck out his hand and said, "Ms. Vega you are quite the negotiator. We are willing to go $50 000 and travel and accommodations for both of you." Tori shook his hand and told him before she could sign a contract she would go get Jade and bring her in.

Tori went over to Jade. She was not giving anything away by her facial expressions. "Cat would like to see you as well. Maybe André will take Darcy. We won't be long. She is letting both of us go. We have papers to sign." She felt kind of bad not telling her the whole truth, but she wanted it to be a big surprise. Jade looked crushed and she wanted to say, just wait it gets a lot better, but she didn't.

André was giving Darcy a ride on his shoulders and smiled a supportive sad smile to the girls as they went in the office.

Jade was kind of taken aback by the strange face in the office. "This is Mike Elliot, Jade he is here to make us an offer." Tori said with a big smile.

"Hi, Ms. West I would like to make you an offer on a contract to wrestle at the development level of the W.W.U. Your friend here negotiated a salary of $50 000 and all your travel and accommodations for a 3 year period and a possible shot at the big show. What do you think?" Mike said.

"I say where do I sign." Jade laughed at her own joke.

"Right here." Mike reached in his brief case and removed two contracts. He filled in the details and went over the contract with them. The girls signed and dated the contracts and hugged each other.

"Sorry to leave you like this Ms. Valentine you have been good to me." Jade said.

"Don't worry he didn't get you for free." Cat said smiling.

"Well ladies give me a call tomorrow and we will make arrangements for you to come to our training facility. Thank you and welcome to the Trident Entertainment family. I have a contract to sign with one more wrestler here and then I have to get back to Boston. I think you ladies will come to love living in Boston." Mike said with a grin and another handshake for each of them.

The girls left the office showing very little emotion. Once they were outside the office and the door was closed they hugged and kissed and cried. Darcy came running squealing to them followed by André chasing her.

"What is the word ladies?" André asked.

"You didn't tell us you were going to N.O.W." Tori said.

"I didn't want to brag while others got canned." André said.

"Well congratulations you big lug." They both hugged him and so did Darcy even though she didn't really know why she was hugging him.

"I am going to miss you girls." André said.

"Why you will probably be at our apartment in Boston all the time." Jade said.

"What? Boston? You mean… you, you two …signed….alright" André picked them up and swung them around. "We are going to Boston! We are going to be superstars!"

"Ya no more Wal-Market for me!" Jade said.

With that the office door opened and Crystal called André in. They quickly made arrangements for him to come and join them for a home cooked meal at their apartment the next evening to celebrate. They would also invite Jade's mom so they could discuss how things were going to be different in their lives very soon.

"Vega, why was your name the only one crossed off the list?" Jade asked.

"I guess it must have just been an over-sight." Tori said trying to gloss over the situation.

"An over-sight? How much of a pay cut did you take to convince them to take me too?" Jade asked.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Babe. Let's just say it will be worth every dime." Tori kissed her and took her hand on one side and Darcy's hand on the other. "Let's go home now."

"No McDougal's!" Darcy yelled.

"You will learn Mommy Tori. A three year old never forgets." Jade laughed.

As they left, the door to the W.A.M. gym slowly closed behind them with a click.

The End

**AN: N.O.W. is a fictional promotion under the fictional W.W.U. name. N.O.W. stands for New Outrageous Wrestling and W.W. U. stands for World Wrestling Union. I hope you have enjoyed this story. It was a labour to write I will tell you that. It is so much easier to say I am going to write a wrestling story and include the play by play, but it was very hard to write. Sorry Beck fans he got what he deserved and all I will ever give him. Thanks again. If you like this and haven't read my other stuff. Give it a try. You might like it too. S.M.**


End file.
